Hide The Easter Bunny
by Theresa471
Summary: This new series of stories involved the return of Jackson Hunt and his Black Ops group. They are involved in stealing a fortune of diamonds from the owner. She is planning on a Easter Egg auction for which Richard Castle is involved in donating.
1. Chapter 1

Hide The Easter Bunny

The robbery was swift for the 12th precinct. Even though the body of the security guard James Emerson wasn't. He died in vain trying to stop the robbery in progress inside the bank vault of Chase.

A quarter million dollars of diamonds were stolen from the owner Jessica Winslow. Mrs. Winslow wasn't inform until an hour after the police had figure out what was taken in the first place...

From what the police were able to tell on video. There was a team of four involved with the robbery. They were able to blast a hole into the vault from below ground. It was really a professional job done.

This wasn't the first job done by this group. There was a possible chance that a certain up-state Black Ops organization might of been involved...

But this time there was out right murder involved with the killing of the security guard James Emerson. And why the 12th precinct was called to the scene.

Medical Examiner Syndey Perlmutter was called from his office to head on over. Perlmutter was exhausted after spending seven hours at the hospital. So his mood wasn't all that good at the moment... When detectives Esposito and Ryan showed up to investigate the robbery...

Perlmutter and his tech were gathering up the body of the officer having been shot in the chest twice. Done by a military rifle that takes a special elite man or woman to shoot like that.

Ryan walked over to the M.E. to asked him the usual questions. While Javier Esposito went inside to check out the bank vault on what exactly was taken...

He had to whistle when he heard the amount of diamonds taken, along with certain jewelry pieces. It certainly was done by a expert that knew what they were doing...

Esposito went to speak with the Crime Scene Unit Sergeant William Anderson. He and his partner Alveres were called due to the shortness of officers with the holiday up and coming.

The one piece of information coming out of the shooting. Was the fact that Sergeant Anderson had to agree it was done by an expert.

"Bro. so what your saying is the fact a Black Ops group is involved?" He asked with being some what cautious for the moment.

"Yes Esposito...and there is one man we might know that used to be tied to the same group until he left for California."

Esposito couldn't believe his ears. Sergeant Anderson actually was going to mention Castle's father name Jackson Hunt of all people.

"Are you actually serious Anderson? Do you realize that Castle is going have to be called in about it that his father might be back into the picture again?" While shaking his head with the notion of getting Richard Castle involved once again with the case.

"I know this Esposito. But in the meantime we need to inform the owner Mrs. Winslow that her diamonds and jewelry pieces have been stolen...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Hide The Easter Bunny

Mrs. Jessica Winslow was walking down the spiral staircase of her estate. When she was asked to speak with the 12th precinct detectives. She was only informed by her security company about her property at the bank being taken.

She would need to file a full report with the insurance company and lawyers.

When she made it down the last few stairs. She asked her butler Jerome to direct the officers into her drawing room. She would follow afterwards taking a moment to gather her nerves.

As this entire matter gravely upsetting to Mrs. Winslow.

Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were asked to walk into the drawing room just off the main entrance of the Estate. The both officers were extremely surprised on how beautiful this entire place was looking... **And very rich...**

Mrs. Jessica Winslow in her late fifties, divorced for the last four years. She is the CEO of Winslow's security Accounts for the East Coast.

Mrs. Winslow walked into the drawing room to speak with the two officers. Having to ask for full details on what exactly had happened at the bank.

Esposito after showing his badge. He was able to start asking a serious of questions. Including on whether of late she was approached by any one new working for her company.

She didn't have to think about it at all. "Actually matter of fact Sergeant there are three new employees. My personnel secretary John Elmerson was able to tell me that the three were cleared. However that doesn't really say anything."

Ryan was able to say to Mrs. Winslow they will be checking it out, along with anything else of importance to the robbery. "We will be sure to keep you updated." He says before walking over to check out the painting on the wall. It was of her in her younger days...

"Thank you officers. I will be keeping in touch. If I have any further information. I will be happy to past it along to your precinct." She says with taking in a deep breath just after she starts walking the detectives outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Hide The Easter Bunny

Joshua was pissed off after reading the police reports on Tv. In regard to the security guard having died from the two shots to his chest.

He had told Tyrone it was a huge mistake to shoot the guard. Just after breaking into the vault to steal the diamonds and jewelry. "What is wrong with you? Hunt told you to not to kill the guard, and now we have all this heat coming on down on us. No doubt the 12th precinct and Captain Kate Beckett will be probably investigating the robbery no less."

"Look Joshua, we were able to get what was needed from the vault and so much more in the process." Tyrone moves away over to the window ledge of the office they were working out of currently.

The three Black Ops military officers working for Jackson Hunt. They only recently had gotten back from California after spending almost a year on another operation. Before being told about the three job positions that needed to be filled.

They were able to be hired by the personnel officer of the company, even though using alias I.D.'S in order to break into Mrs. Winslow accounts and vault inside of the Chase bank.

"I understand in what your saying Tyrone. We just need to make sure the evidence of the guard being shot doesn't come back to us in the short run." He points out to his friend of the organization they belong to for the past ten years...

"And right now we need to stay still here at the office, until we are able to receive new orders. Unless the police decide to ask too many questions about the merchandise that was stolen."

"By the way Tyrone...where is Monroe?" He asked since he's not seen him in a little over three hours since the phone call.

"He's running an errand for Mrs. Winslow at the estate grounds. He should be back in an hour or so with having to check the security systems after she heard about the robbery. Along with getting things into order for the Easter Egg Hunt auction coming up in two weeks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Hide The Easter Bunny

Richard Castle having to be in his office of the loft. He was currently working on contacting Mrs. Winslow in regard to the Easter Egg hunt auction. He was sent an invitation to have his son Reece and several other society kids to join in on the fun.

Along with the fact the publishing company will be donating several of the novels written by Castle and others for those fortunate to be invited to the auction.

Currently Castle just turned on the tv in his office. When he heard the report about the Chase bank having been robbed. Along with the fact that Mrs. Winslow was robbed from the vault with a fortune of diamonds taken.

He couldn't believed it. When the reporter had mention that it was probably done by a real professional organization, maybe Black Ops...

And when he heard the words Black Ops. He could only think of one group having dealt with them before. Besides his own father Jackson Hunt just might be in New York once again ...

He was starting to feel some what panicky. Having to be thinking about his father having to be back in the picture once again. He needed to call his wife Kate Beckett at the 12th precinct.

No doubt she was able to see the report on the robbery.

Kate Beckett was on the way out of the precinct. When she received the report about the bank robbery and shooting. It was the reason as to why they were being sent in to investigate on why the guard was shot.

She was in direct contact with Sergeant Javier Esposito via cell phone. Just after speaking with him, she was able to be receiving a message from her husband.

She called him right away stopping just outside the main garage for where her vehicle is located.

When she dials the number back. Castle picks up his cell-phone right away...

"Kate...I'm glad to called me back. Did you hear about Mrs. Winslow?" He said even though she didn't know the full details.

"Does this has to do with the Chase robbery and shooting of the bank guard?" She asked...along with the feeling her husband has something else on his mind.

"Yes...along with the fact the news reports that it might of been an Black Ops organization having robbed the vault and Mrs. Winslow's property."

It didn't take all that long for her to put two and two together. "So what are you suggesting Rick?"

"That there is a good possible chance my father and his Black Ops group might be back into New York, after spending a year in California."

"My god...I can't believe this. Look Rick I need to go now. I will contact you on whether I know anything further when I reach the scene." She needed to take in a deep breath before ending the call.

"Keep me abreast of the situation Kate. But for now I need to call Mrs. Winslow."

"Fine. Talk to you later...Love you." She says as the phone call ends. She needed to get into her vehicle and meet up with her detectives at the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Hide The Easter Bunny

At her estate Mrs. Winslow was finishing up talking with her lawyers. Her insurance company wasn't all too pleased with the amount of her losses at the bank.

They were looking for a complete report to be sent off to the regional office for revaluation on the diamonds and pieces taken.

When she was done with everyone both in person and on the phone. She had her butler Shamus show out everyone for the evening. Even though she was still some what distraught. And she needed a proper night's sleep.

Her primary care physician had advised her to try and take it easy as much as possible. In spite what had happened with her merchandise. He was able to give her some sedatives in order to sleep.

She wasn't going to be taking them right now. Since she felt that she needed to have a couple of stiff drinks with her nerves being some what fray...

However at this particular time.

She had heard the phone ring. She waited on her butler Shamus to answer the house phone. She was saying to herself mostly. "This have better be good." Since she had no idea just who would be calling at this time of the evening.

Her butler walks in to tell her that the mystery writer Richard Castle is calling.

"Really!" She says to him rather surprised. "I will talk with him, Shamus." She walks quickly over to the phone in the corner of the library. She goes to pick it up rather quickly to speak with him.

"Mr. Castle how can I help you?" She says with trying to stay calm for the most part.

"I 'm calling in regard to the Easter Hunt Auction and the fact I just heard on the news about the Chase heist. I understand your been hit by a professional group Mrs. Winslow."

"Yes that's right Mr. Castle. I'm hoping the police will be able to solve it rather quickly. Otherwise as for the auction. It's still a go at this particular time."

"Wonderful I was beginning to think you might cancel it after what had happen. Do you have any further information on who might of actually broke into the vault?"

"At the moment no Mr. Castle...but I do know the police are currently investigating it." She says trying to remain some what calm for the moment.

Richard Castle had to change position in his sit of his office. He had this strange feeling with talking with Mrs. Winslow that she knows more that she lead to believe. But for now he wasn't going to pursue it any further. Unless his wife's detectives might come up with something else further into the robbery.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th Hide The Easter Bunny

Captain Kate Beckett having gotten some what close to the crime scene. She was just about ready to park her vehicle when she was receiving a unknown call on her cell. At first she had thought it just might of been her husband once again.

However the call came up with no name given. She is able to stop her vehicle entirely. When she decides to answer it having left the phone on top of the dash board.

"Beckett..." She says with her usual greeting.

"By now your probably heard Kate that I'm back into town once again." The male voice said.

She was able to recongize the voice right away having to be Jackson Hunt with his usual gruffy voice.

"I heard. Why did you come back to New York City after a year of being in California?"

"There was nothing more to be done. And besides I was tired of having to miss my grandson, Richard, Alexis and of course yourself." He says even though not exactly telling her the complete truth.

She took a deep breath before she is able to continue on with the conversation. "And what about your friends from the Black Ops organization?"

"I wouldn't know. They have been on there own for quite some time now. The last time I have been in contact with the three was almost eight months ago."

"And you want me to believe you after what happened earlier with the Chase bank." She was currently pissed off knowing full well Castle's father was lying.

"Why shouldn't you. And besides I have other motives right now. I need to see my son Richard. I have a number of things that was left unsaid after I left the last time."

"Have you tried calling him on his cell. The last time I spoke with Rick was earlier. He was going to place a call to Mrs. Winslow the woman that was robbed." She was locking her vehicle with the cell phone in her hand still talking with Hunt.

"Not as yet. But I will Kate when I get myself settled into my motel room. I 'm in room 234 of the Belair motel some ten miles from the Kennedy Airport."

"Got it Jackson. Just be sure to keep me updated of your whereabouts." She said before moving under the yellow barrier...When she was done with the call with placing her cell-phone back into her brown jacket..She had noticed the whirl wind of activity going on at the scene...Along with the rows of reporters and cameras looking for a full story on the shooting and robbery.

Meanwhile at the Winslow estate

Monroe having been asked to run the errand for Mrs. Winslow. He was currently finishing up his work in the drawing room moving things that she no longer wants.

She is currently going to be donating most of the items for the Easter Hunt Auction for the young children.

One of the main reasons why Monroe was asked. Is the fact that there was a rumor that Mrs. Winslow had two vaults some where placed inside of the estate.

It would give Monroe the chance to case the place out on just where exactly the two vaults might be.

But for now he needed to be sure he finished up his work. While Mrs. Winslow had gone upstairs to rest for the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Hide The Easter Bunny

Just when Mrs. Winslow had reached her bedroom on the second level. Her house phone was going off once again. This time having to reached her dresser. She was able to pick it up this time around.

Even though her butler having to be down stairs. Knew that Mrs. Winslow was talking to some one on the phone. So he was able to leave it alone to go about his work that needed to be finished before retiring for the evening.

One thing he needed to do was making sure that Monroe was all finished with removing the items. When Shamus walked back into the main library, he was able to see Monroe standing up after placing the very last of the charity items into the box.

Monroe looked over to see Shamus standing at the entrance of the main library. "I was able to just finish now. I will be sure to lock up the front door when I leave." He says while moving the large box on a gurney in order to move it outside and into his grey SUV van.

"That's find with me. Just be sure to call in the morning to confirm the items will be placed on the auction block for Easter."

"I will be sure to do that Shamus. Now if you will excuse me I still have my work cut out for me with the merchandise needing to be stored." He says with looking over Shamus shoulder, when he sees once again the beautiful multi-colored vase that was sitting directly in front of a portrait of a young woman sitting on swings inside of a park...

When Monroe was first offered this job. Tyrone and Joshua of the Black Ops group had mention something about the possible chance of two vaults inside of the estate. And there was a good chance one of the vaults was hiding behind a painting of a young girl on the swings.

He was able to say before taking his vehicle. "Are you sure of this information?" As he asked both of his friends.

"My sources since getting back to New York City told me the complete truth. It's going to be your chance when ever possible, on whether it's actually there." Tyrone tells him with Joshua leaving to head for his room to rest. The three of them were still running on California time-frame the past few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8th Hide The Easter Bunny

Jackson Hunt didn't like to end the conversation with Kate Beckett on a very sour note. He was able to tell by her voice that she wasn't all that convince with his story in regard to Joshua, Tyrone and Monroe.

If this job works out. He and his friends stand to make a huge haul on the black market. This doesn't include this morning robbery with the diamonds.

When Hunt had heard through the grapevine. There was a fortune to be made. Even though at the time he was still in California with his friends finishing up with the Loksat organization.

Going over his conversation. He needs to make amends with his son after leaving the last time without having to say a word to him. There was nothing to do at the moment accept take a hot shower and sleep.

He would doubt his son will call this evening after his daughter-in-law decides to tell him at all. He shakes his head for the moment while looking around his motel room for his blue bathrobe. He was able to head into the small bath alcove in order to relieve his tension at the back of his neck and shoulders.

Kate Beckett had received a text message from her husband. He was on his way home from a meeting with Black Pawn Publishing and Gina. Even though the meeting was for two hours...It was still mostly boring as always for when it comes to money on each of the novels he currently has on the market.

When the meeting was finally over. He was able to find out on the news inside of the lobby of the publishing company. In regard to the robbery and how much was actually taken from the vault.

Richard Castle was upset some what as to why he didn't receive a message from the boys of the 12th precinct. As to the murder of the security guard. So instead he sent a text message to his wife telling her that he was on his way home to talk with her.

When she read the message. She wasn't in the best of moods for the moment. And some how she would have to get past that anger and just tell her husband about the call from his father Jackson Hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Hide The Easter Bunny

Afterwards she had to check up on her son Reece in the nursery. Thank god he wasn't being neglected with all of the nonsense that has been going on in her life.

When she slowly walked into the nursery her son was sound asleep in his crib. Reese was mostly sleeping on his right side with his thumb sucked in his mouth. It was a cute picture to watch. But she had no intention of waking him up. So she slowly walked out without having to make a bit of noise.

By the time she reached the kitchen counter. She was basically still thinking about the conversation with Jackson Hunt. She can always tell when the man was always lying.

She assume it was part of his daily persona ever since the day he became an C.I.A. agent.

It would be moments later...

When she heard the front door of the loft opening up. She knew right away it was going to be her husband. She was hoping that he's going to be able to understand the entire situation.

Standing by the kitchen counter. She turned to face the other way while sitting on the chair. She was waiting for Castle finally move into the living area after taking off his blue jacket and placing it into the hall closet.

"Hey!" He says to her walking over to give her his usual kiss and hug. "Are you all right Kate?" He asked when she didn't say a word to him. He was able to pick up the vibes that something wasn't just right with his wife.

"Not really Babe. But any rate your going to find out soon enough." She says with moving off the chair to now face him directly.

"What is that supposed to mean Kate?" Shaking his head for a moment before deciding on a course of action.

Kate was able to take a deep breath before she is able to lower the boom on him..."Ok...here goes. Today I was able to receive a phone call from some one I have not heard from in over a year. Rick...It was your father Jackson Hunt. He claims that he needed to speak with you about making amends." She could tell by the look on his face that he was in disbelief his father would actually say that.

"And just where is he by any chance?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I was able to write down the address. He's at this motel, and he wants you to call him as soon as possible." She hands him the name of the motel and telephone number that had come up on the caller I.D.

He takes the piece of paper from her. "I will be in my office." He leaves without saying anymore to her.

When he does leave. She has a few choice words to say under her breath before she goes back to what she was doing in the kitchen. "Damn him any way!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10th Hide The Easter Bunny

It was only a few moments earlier. Jackson Hunt was on the phone with Monroe after finishing up casing Mrs. Winslow's estate.

Monroe had to be sure of his facts for when ever he has to talk with Hunt. Since he was hired by him more then a year ago in order to make extra monies in the process.

And the one job having been a huge one was in California. While working the docks as drivers for the Loksat warehouse. But now after a year they are back in New York City.

"Are you sure of your facts Monroe?" Hunt asked while sitting at the edge of his motel bed.

"I' m sure Hunt. The first vault I was able to find is behind the picture frame inside of the library. I have been asked to come back tomorrow to finish up with placing the last of the auction items into the boxes. I will be able to check it out further during the time I ' m working. I understand Mrs. Winslow will be else where, while it gives me the chance."

"Very good Monroe." Using his deep gruff voice to make his statement. "Just be sure to keep me updated on your whereabouts." He's able to end the phone call. Afterwards he gets up from the edge of the bed to take a shower while removing his clothing.

Just when he was going to move into the bath alcove. Another phone call was coming in on his cell.

Next Chapters will be much longer. Thanks...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Hide The Easter Bunny

Hunt goes to answer his phone once again. Even though having to be extremely careful in what he's going to say to his son. Since his name showed up on the caller I.D.

One thing he had to do before answering. He needed to place his blue bath robe on instead of being in his birthday suit.

"Hello!...Richard how are you?" He asked before going into any type of deep questions.

"I ' m just fine. Even though I was an hour ago dad. What is going on?" He asked even though he knows that his father won't be telling him the truth.

"A great deal Richard. Is it possible I will be able to come see you and everyone else at the Loft either today or in a few days?"

"Why dad?" Castle looks around from inside his office forgetting the fact that his wife is currently inside of the bed-room.

"First of all I need to say that I' m sorry for having to leave a year ago. I needed the time to be alone while living in California. But now that I feel much better overall I came back for a short time. I need to see my grandson Reece, Alexis and even Martha. Even though at times she can be a real pain in the ass."

Castle started to chuckle when he heard his father call his mother a pain in the ass. For which is true at times by his standards.

" Today is not possible for you to come since its already late. Reece is sound asleep in the nursery and I would hate to wake him up with breaking up his sleeping schedule."

"Ok...I will plan to come another time Richard."

"I will let Kate know about you coming here in a few days. What are your plans for the next few days?" He asked the question while getting up from his seat.

"I have some friends of mine for which we will be getting together for a couple of drinks. I will call you when I know exactly the time I will be coming over."

"Good night Dad." Castle breaks off the connection having to feel still some what frustrated after talking with his father.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Hide The Easter Bunny

Just after Monroe left the Winslow estate. He was able to get on the phone just after getting inside of the van. Having to be parked in the main garage. First thing he needed to do was call Jackson Hunt to let him know he was on the way home.

He was able to discover the first vault behind the painting from inside of the library. He would have to come back in order to figure out the correct combination. It's a good thing he's coming back to clean up the rest of the items for the Easter auction.

Monroe needed to check around on whether anyone was watching him for the moment. He knew that Mrs. Winslow had gone to bed for the evening. But he had no idea about the rest of the staff at this time.

And no doubt the butler Shamus is probably getting ready for the next day's events. Currently their were no one around making it some what easier to talk.

He dialed the number on his cell phone. It was at this particular time for when Jackson Hunt answered.

"Hello...Monroe is that you?" He asked in wanting to make sure...

"Yes it is Hunt. I' m calling to confirm with you about the first vault. I was able to find it from inside of the library."

"Were you able to figure out the combination?" He said while scanning the living area, even though he tried twice to take a shower with being interrupted.

"No...I couldn't take the chance of being caught. And besides I will be going back tomorrow to finish up the rest of the work. It will give me the chance to check it out."

"Just be sure your not caught. We just can't afford to lose out on this chance since coming back from California." He replied with taking a quick breath into his expanding lungs.

"I won't Hunt. But what about your son Richard Castle?"

"In regard to my son Richard. I will be sure to keep him in his place for the time being. Even though he still doesn't believe my story as for why I came back to New York City."

"That's too bad. I will call you when I have the information." He ends the call quickly. Leaving Hunt in his wake with finally getting the chance to take his shower and anything else that needs to be done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Hide The Easter Bunny

Just after speaking with his father. Castle was some what angry that his father was lying to him. And he needed to find out just what was going on with him in the first place.

The last time his father was around. He and his friends from upstate New York caused all kinds of trouble for the police. From what he understood the three members were part of the Black Ops organziation.

And if they are back into the picture again. There is a strong possible chance it just might have to do with Mrs. Winslow. Even though at this time...Castle has no idea as to what at this point.

He would have to make contact with his C.I.A. sources mainly Gary. The last time he was around, Gary was able to help him out on exactly where the group was going to be heading.

As for Captain Kate Beckett...she walked slowly into his office assuming the conversation with his father was going to be a brief one at that. She was right in every way. When she saw her husband sitting at his desk getting ready to use his cell phone once again.

"Who are you going to be calling Castle?" She asked while slowly walking over to his desk.

He looks up to greet her none the less. "I need to find out just what the hell is actually going on with my father and his so call friends from upstate." She was able to see that he was steaming.

"And what makes you think your friend Gary from the C.I.A. will have the answers?" She groaned with telling him the complete truth.

Castle shook his head. "He will know something, since he's supposed to be tracking them ever since they left New York a year ago."

"If this is true. Then why haven't your friends from the C.I.A. made contact with you?" She was able to hit the subject right on the nose. And she could see that Castle was having a hard time trying to understand for the most part.

"Never the less Kate. I will just wait and see what happens. Now if you excuse me Kate. I have other calls that needs to be made before my night is over with." He was able to take in a deep gulp of air into his lungs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Hide The Easter Bunny

After his wife left the office. He knew that she was extremely pissed off at him and the entire situation with his father.

Castle had the feeling that his father was going to be causing a great deal of trouble. Especially when his long time enemies find out that he's currently back into New York City.

Just about everyone from the police, F.B.I. and a number of under ground groups will be looking for a piece of the action. And what ever it's going to be. It's going to be some haul worth in the millions on the black market.

As soon as his wife left...He was able to get on the phone right away with some one name "Spider"...Spider works for the police department for the under cover night division...

When "Spider" answer the phone...He was currently out in the field checking on a lead for a new murder investigation. And when he saw the caller I.D. come up with Richard Castle. He had an feeling that it must be something extremely important for the mystery writer to be calling him...

Since he was basically alone for the moment inside of his black SUV. He was able to answer the call right away. "Hey buddy long time no hear from you, what's brewing?" He says to his friend looking for answers.

"It's been awhile old friend. I need a favor of you. What do you know about a Mrs. Winslow and her company?" He asked in a serious tone of his voice.

"Everything Castle. I understand she's planning on a Easter Egg Hunt Auction that is going to be worth in the millions."

"Have you heard anything on the grapevine that a Black Ops Group located in Albany, New York might be on the look out in robbing some valuable jewels, diamonds and paintings?"

"Actually I have Castle. There is a rumor that your old man Jackson Hunt is back in New York City to supervise the robberies of the paintings and the auction." He replied to the disappointment of Castle realizing the truth about his father.

"Damn him!" It was at this particular moment when Castle slammed a few items on his desk into the air. Currently he was some what extremely frustrated...

"Is there anything else Castle that I might be able to help you with the situation?" He asked gently with the question.

"Matter in fact "Spider" please keep me updated on the movements of the group. I need to know how far along they will get with the robberies before the auction even begins." He takes in a deep inhale of breath in order to expand his lungs.

"I will keep my eyes open old buddy. I will call you the minute I know of anything at all." He says before ending the call to Castle and a silence from inside of his work office.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Hide The Easter Bunny

Just as soon as the phone call ended. There wasn't time for him to relax and think of the situation with his father. There was another call coming in onto his cell. And this time the Caller I.D. just said C.I.A.

And the only thing he could think of was the fact that his old friend Gary from the C.I.A. was calling him back. Since Castle knew most of the information. He still needed to verified it never the less. Especially for when it concerns his father's friends from the Albany, New York group.

From what he knows mostly about the group, they were extremely dangerous for when they come into contact with the wrong people. And for the last year or so they have been dealing with his father, along with spending the past eight months or so in California making a great deal of monies.

Any way Castle starts talking to his friend on the cell phone. Even though the conversation didn't last all that long. Gary was able to tell him that he's going to be in the New York area in the morning for other C.I.A. business.

"Call me first Gary when you arrive in New York. We can set up a place to meet in order to discuss my father's business venture with the Black Ops group." He says before he's able to shake his head from the entire situation.

"I will be sure to do that Castle. But first I will need to contact with my superior of the New York region." Gary replied before getting ready to end the conversation.

"Good enough." Castle said before hearing the cell-phone goes dead.

There were no more phone calls to be made. What he needed to be doing was checking up on his son and wife after the way he was acting the past few hours.

His father has always has brought the worst out of him over the years. And he's doing it once again with coming back to New York city.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Hide The Easter Bunny

Even though Mrs. Winslow had said she was going to retired for the rest of the evening. She wasn't able to sleep for the moment. Since she was more concern about her valuables and the up and coming Easter auction.

She was able to slip out of her queen size bed. First off she needed to place on her blue multi colored robe before walking on downstairs.

She had known that her butler Shamus had gone to sleep. She didn't want anyone to watch her open up her vault. Even though the second vault was in her bedroom that was mostly housing small bills and some financial documents from her lawyers and accountants.

It was extremely quiet walking outside of her bedroom. Even though she didn't have any problems with the lighting in the hallway. It was a normal routine with the house staff to leave the lights on a low level. Just enough for everyone to see without having to trip over anything, or falling down the spiral staircase.

And what she was about to do was against her principals. Even though this is not the first time she has done this. Robbing from her own vault...Ever since she has made contact with Jackson Hunt a few weeks back.

However at that particular time. She had no idea just how crooked this man was turning out to be, along with herself.

Taking a moment before she reaches the bottom of the stairs. She is able to take in a deep gulp of air into her lungs to release the tension from the back of her neck and shoulders.

She then slowly walked into the main library. The lights needed to be turned on. As she reaches the light switch on the side of the entrance of the library.

First off with walking in completely. She needed to close off the door, along with locking it. Especially when she doesn't wish to be bothered while going into her vault behind the picture portrait.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Hide The Easter Bunny

The first thing she was able to do with removing the painting in front of the vault. After she is done, she going to be wiping any of her prints from touching any of the items she will be taking.

Taking in a deep breath. She starts to turn the tumbler in order for her to open up the vault. It was a very simple combination on her part or anyone else that tries to break into the vault.

And she has a feeling its going to happen some time very soon. Besides herself, Hunt's men from the Black Ops organization and one other person involved from the Easter auction.

She was beginning to think this entire operation was almost like a three ring circus. And only her insurance company will surely know the complete truth with shelling out a great deal of monies in order to cover for the losses.

When she opens the vault. The first two pieces of jewelry she sees is the gold bracelet with the dolphin designs on it. It was given to her by a close friend of hers, along with the gold earrings to match.

She needs to be extremely careful not to touch anything else with her prints with pulling the pieces out. She is able to place the two pieces into her night gown robe. When she goes back up stairs, she will then be able to hide them into a black box under her bed until the proper time.

After placing the two pieces into her pocket. She was then able to notice the one valuable piece she will be needing in the near future.

It was given to her by her husband a year before his death. It was a small revolver laying towards the back of the one document she needs to remove first. She is able to remove the document without a problem and placing it on the side of the table. She was sure not to touch anything without having to leave her finger prints.

Afterwards she is able to take out the revolver having to be sure to check the inside of the barrel. From what she could remembered there was still three bullets left inside. And no doubt she is going to be using them sometime with-in the next few weeks.

After she was done checking the revolver and placing it inside the other pocket. She was going to be leaving it under her bed, in case someone tries to make a move on her.

Once she was able to remove the revolver. She needed to recheck to make sure that she wasn't able to leave any type of prints. She was then able to close up the vault using a tissue, along with replacing the painting back up to hide the vault behind it.

She then walked out after opening up the lock of the library door. After checking around the spiral stair case, she needed to be sure no one was around to see her move out from the library.

She was able to slowly walk up the spiral stair case and back into her bedroom to place the revolver under her bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Hide The Easter Bunny

It was the next morning around nine a.m. When Mrs. Winslow having gone to her vault from inside of the library. Since this was all part of her plan to claim that she was robbed.

She asked her butler having to be extremely upset to call the police about the robbery. Her butler Shamus having placed the call to the police. Mostly the robbery division Detective's Dave Ostero and James Oscott of the 12th precinct.

Both detective's having to be in the area working on a different case. They were called to the estate a few miles from there original position.

Shamus having to be on the first floor at the time. He was able to let the two detectives into the estate, and lead them to the area for where Mrs. Winslow having to be waiting for them.

Both the detectives having to be working in the robbery division for the last seven years together as partners. Each of them were extremely impressed with the size of the estate.

When the two of them following the butler behind him. They were asked to go on inside of the library. Mrs. Winslow was playing her role of being upset.

She was able to explain to the detectives in regard to what was taken. Even though she was asked on whether or not she had any idea who of might of broken into her vault.

First off she was able to tell them what items were taken. While giving a general description of the gold bracelet and matching earrings with the dolphin designs. She explained to the two men that those items alone were worth more then $10.000. Along with the fact she will have to make a general report to her insurance company and of course both her lawyers and accountants.

"Mrs. Winslow we need to check the vault for any fingerprints besides yourself. I will be calling in the crime scene unit. They will be here as soon as I contact the precinct. I do hope this won't cause a problem for you and your staff?" He says while watching the reaction on her face...

"No of course not detective. I just want my valuables back in one piece. Just make sure your crime scene unit finds the real culprits of this robbery."

"Of course Madam we will certainly do that." Detective Ostero said with writing down notes into his pad.

"But in the meantime detectives I will be calling my insurance company and my lawyers on this matter. The longer I wait the worst it will be for me with getting back my merchandise." She said with walking over to the phone to make the call.

"We will do our best Mrs. Winslow to try and recover your property no matter how long it may take." Detective Ascott says with checking his note pad on whether he needed to ask any other questions in regard to the robbery. "That seems to be it for now until the crime scene unit gets here."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Hide The Easter Bunny

Mrs. Winslow after making her calls to the insurance company and her lawyer. She went looking for her butler Jerome having taken over for Shamus during the next two days while he's off.

Mrs. Winslow was all too pleased after speaking with her insurance company. After they had gotten the reports from the Chase robbery and her estate.

From what she understood the insurance company was sending over an agent to get further details on the items that were taken. Until they were able to settle on the amount for both. She wasn't going to be getting anything in payments until they were settled with who actually had stolen the items.

She had found that Liberty Mutual was being extremely tough with there claims. And she needed to have all of her facts in order for when the agent arrives to her estate. Either it was going to be late in the afternoon or sometime early the next morning.

It was moments later for when her butler Jerome came into the library, to announce that the crime scene unit had arrived to investigate further the robbery. "Madam the crime scene unit has arrived. They are waiting in the main entrance waiting to begin there work." He says with slowly waiting for her response.

"Please Jerome let them in. The sooner they finish there work, the better it will be for me to have any peace and quiet for the rest of the day."

"Right away Madam. I will let them into the library. Please excuse me." He turns to leave the library, while Mrs. Winslow was able to settle her nerves for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Hide The Easter Bunny

Part of the crime scene unit consisted of L.T., Lt Alverez, Sergeant William Anderson and two others from the 12th precinct. Normally Alverez and Anderson would be working the under cover division. However due to three of the crime scene unit members are currently sick with different ailments.

Jerome was able to let the officers inside of the estate after hearing them knock on the front door. Lt. Alverez was able to introduce himself and the rest of the team. "We are here to investigate the robbery that was reported by Mrs. Winslow." He states to the butler escorting them inside the main entrance way.

"Yes I know Lt. I will show you all to the library. Everything is waiting for your officers to check out the area of the vault. However Mrs. Winslow is upsets resting for awhile. She will no doubt be down some time later."

A moment later they were following the butler into the library. And right away everyone went to work with taking out their equipment to check for any type of fingerprints.

It was at this point Jerome left the library to attend to his regular duties.

Sergeant Anderson walked over to Lt. Alverez near the vault that was opened for them to check out. "Jose...don't you find it rather odd that both this vault in the estate and at the Chase bank has been robbed at the same time?"

"Actually I do find it a bit strange. No doubt her insurance company probably is giving her a great deal of trouble with a fortune of diamonds and other merchandise taken." He says with placing some of the fingerprinting powder onto the entrance of the opening. Afterwards with coming up with one partial print. Sergeant Anderson taking out his special cell phone to send it back to the main finger printing lab of the F.B.I.

"We should find out soon on who that partial print might of belong to. Otherwise Lt. I will check in that area near the entrance. No doubt L.T. and the other two will probably come up with something for us to use and discuss with Captain Beckett and Captain Anderson(No relation to William Anderson) of the night watch."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Hide The Easter Bunny

It didn't take all that long for the F.B.I. to come up with a name that belong to the partial print. They were able to send the information back to the 12th precinct crime scene unit.

Lt. Jose Alverez having to be walking outside of the estate to take a little bit of a breather. It was at this particular moment for when his cell phone went off with a text message.

When he looked at the message. It was from the F.B.I. finer printing department. The text had stated that the partial print belong to Monroe Williams member of the Black Ops Organization.

Currently Williams is some where in New York City.

Lt. Alverez just couldn't believed it that Monroe was inside of the Winslow estate during the past few days. He needed to inform Sergeant Anderson of this fact. Even though they won't be able to say a word to Mrs. Winslow until they were sure of there facts.

When he walked back inside of the estate. He went to look for Sergeant Anderson inside of the library. This entire matter was starting to get some what confusing.

Sergeant Anderson currently was looking at some of the books that were inside of the shelves. Many of them were mystery novels, including Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat. Otherwise he was able to find one title that mostly hit his eye and he needed to show his partner.

Lt. Alverez walked over to his partner having to be looking some what curious with the expression on his face. "What's going on Will?" He asked him with using his first name for a very rare occasion.

"Take a look at this." He shows him the title of the novel. "How to commit the perfect robbery."

"Interesting!...I suggest you put it back into place. But for now I have something to tell you as well."

"What's that?" He asked with placing back the novel back into its proper place.

"I was able to receive the partial print back from the F.B.I. They tell me that some one name Monroe having to be a part of the Black Ops organization was here some time during the last few days."

Shaking his head..."Wait a minute how is that possible Jose. We need to investigate this further with talking to Mrs. Winslow. On whether or not she knows this Monroe other then her butler having the same type of name."

"I agree on that aspect part of this weird case of ours. But for now we need to discuss this with Captain Beckett and Inspector Victoria Gates."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22st Hide The Easter Bunny

Lt. Jose Alverez taking himself outside of the library to head for the entrance of the estate. He needed to call on his cell first Captain Kate Beckett.

Taking out his cell from his blue coat pocket. He was able to bring up the precinct number. He pressed the button of the number.

Meanwhile at the precinct...

Captain Kate Beckett having to be in her office finishing up reading several files that was sent down to her by Inspector Victoria Gates. The files that was sent will be given to the different detectives that are working the murder department.

Her phone inside the office started to ring behind her deck. At first she had thought it was her cell phone having taken it out of her pocket.

She goes to turn to pick up the phone from behind. "Beckett...how can I help you?" She says to the officer on the line.

"Captain Beckett, it's Lt. Jose Alverez...I' m calling from the Winslow estate. I need to ask you a question or your able to check the computer files."

"What's going on Lt." She turned to sit down on her chair in order to talk further.

"Does your husband Richard Castle happened to know on whether the Black Ops group located in Albany has a member name Monroe Williams?"

"Why do you ask about him?; The last known location for this Monroe was some where in California, unless he's back now hanging out with a former C.I.A. agent Jackson Hunt."

"We were able to find partial prints of this Monroe having been some where inside of the Estate during the past few days." He replied over the phone.

It was at this point that Kate Beckett cursed. "Damn!...Lt. please keep me updated...but in the mean time I will inform Inspector Victoria Gates of the situation."

"I certainly will do that Captain. However for now we plan on interviewing Mrs. Winslow further. Maybe she might shine some light on this Monroe."

"Very good Lt. I suggest you keep on pushing the issue until something is pushed from under the rug. Until later Lt." She ends the phone call with taking in a deep breath after the conversation she had with the officer.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Hide The Easter Bunny

When Lt. Alverez was done speaking with Captain Beckett. It was afterwards that he and his partner went to look for Mrs. Winslow. It was at this point they were told that Mrs. Winslow had gone to sleep, and she asked not to be disturb. Since it was her butler having told the two officers the news.

Lt. Alverez told her butler they will be back tomorrow to ask her some further questions about the robbery. "I will mention it to Mrs. Winslow about tomorrow." Jerome says to the two officers having to be making notes into there note pads about the interview.

"Thanks we will be back tomorrow. But in the meantime the crime scene unit will be continuing with the work for maybe another hour. Please be sure to let them out a problem Jerome." Lt. Alverez says to him while gathering himself to speak with his partner before leaving for the rest of the evening.

Once all that was done. Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson left the estate to get into there vehicle. Along with the fact they needed to make a report to the night watch commander Captain Anderson.

Moments later at the 12th precinct Night Shift

Captain Anderson walking to his office after a short briefing with some of his officers on the night shift. He knew very well that Captain Kate Beckett wasn't exactly pleased with some of the recent turmoil going on in the precinct.

This includes her own husband, his father Jackson Hunt and the Black Ops members involved with Hunt after just getting back from California after a year.

Just when Captain Anderson walked inside to his office. It was at this time for when his office phone went off. "Damn..." He says with slamming the files that was in his hand onto the desk already filled with other files that needs to be read and signed. "Anderson." He says on the phone...since he has no idea just who might be calling at this time.

"Sir It's Lt. Jose Alervez calling outside of the Winslow Estate." He replied from the side of the black unmarked vehicle with Sergeant William Anderson sitting on the right side waiting for him to finish up with his report.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Hide The Easter Bunny

Captain Anderson wasn't all too pleased with what Lt. Aleverez was telling him on the phone.

"Why did you think Mrs. Winslow didn't wish to discuss the robbery any further with going to bed?" He asked with sitting down completely onto his office chair.

"Sir there are a number of reasons at this point. And for which everyone thinks to a point that Mrs. Winslow just might be totally involved. Along with a number of others that could be behind it as well, without having Mrs. Winslow knowledge."

"Jesus this case is getting some what confusing with each turn as it goes." He said over the phone.

"Captain, there is a good possible chance that Castle's father Jackson Hunt just might be partially involved as well. And a good chance as to why Captain Kate Beckett has been some what upset the past few days."

"No doubt. As to why she has been trying to avoid a number of officers the past few days." Captain Anderson says with looking at the files that was given to him by her only hours ago. "Is there any thing else at the moment?"

"Yes. Other then the fact that one of the workers that was inside of the estate, we were able to find a partial print by some one name Monroe. We were able to find out that this Monroe works for one of the upstate Black Ops groups having been recruited by Jackson Hunt."

"Damn!" As Captain Anderson throws one of the files into the air out of pure frustration.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Hide The Easter Bunny

Just as soon as Monroe heard the scuttlebutt of what was happening at the Winslow estate. He knew that his game was in trouble with trying to go after the rest of her items in the second vault.

He's going to have to be very careful with his movements until things calm down a great deal. But for now he had to contact Jackson Hunt at his motel room to let him know the score.

Otherwise for now. He suspects in some way that the police probably suspect Mrs. Winslow totally. Especially when her insurance thinks otherwise that she is trying to steal from the company.

And this as well includes the up and coming Easter Hunt auction for the cancer society.

Since Monroe was driving over to the hotel for where his buddies from the Black Ops group. They were waiting for him to arrive home after scoping out the estate. Since he was able to park his vehicle inside of the Oasis hotel parking lot.

It gave him the chance to get on his cell phone and dial the number given to him from Hunt.

Meanwhile at his motel down town from Central Park main entrance.

Hunt was just finishing up his shower after getting in from a two mile walk with the humidity. Today of all days he decided to walk in order to get in his exercise with doctor's orders. He was cursing the blasted weathermen giving the forecast to be in the high eighties, and with a possible chance of being in the high nineties the next few days.

While he was able to take his multi floral bath towel and placing it around his waist. He was able to hear his cell phone start to ring rather loudly. It was at this point he needed to lowered the ring tone down to at least a five for the duration.

"Hello...This Hunt. What's going on Monroe?" He asked the question having the feeling something had gone wrong.

"It's Monroe. No doubt your been keeping up with the latest news Hunt." He says in a low tone of voice.

"I have. What happened Monroe? Did you screw up?" He said in a malice altitude towards the Black Ops member.

" I did Hunt. And I plan to try and change that aspect of my damn screw up." Was all he was able to say before ending the call abruptly.

But for Jackson Hunt, he was madder than a hornet's nest with this latest development. And right now he had no idea just how this entire mess is going to turn out.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Hide The Easter Bunny

It was sometime during the night that Mrs. Winslow woke up feeling some what confused. She needed to get up from the bed to head over into the corner behind another portrait of a stallion. For which she loves to ride on occasions. Planting her feet on the ground without putting on her black slippers.

She slowly walked over with removing the painting and placing it on the side of the desk table. She was then able to remember the combination of the second vault. After a moment she was able to open it to reveal the three black boxes housing the necklace, earrings and bracelet set worth a cool million dollars.

This set having been insured by another insurance company is her all time favorite pieces. And she is planning on wearing the pieces for the Easter Egg Hunt auction very soon.

She hasn't told anyone in the household about the pieces. Not even Jackson Hunt or his men from the Black Ops group back from California.

She was smiling thinking about those men. Otherwise she then placed the items back into the vault. Since she's not able to fall back asleep. She decided to go on downstairs to have something quick to munch with her stomach having to rambling.

Once she was inside the kitchen area, since her butler was asleep inside of his quarters. She had a great deal to think about with everything that has been going on.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Hide The Easter Bunny

Mrs. Winslow didn't know on whether or not she should continue with the charade. Even though a great deal of money was involved in the total operation.

So far from what she can tell is the fact both of her insurance companies were find with the reports having been made on the stolen property. Even though whether she receives an settlement will be up to the insurance companies.

Since it was very late at the loft.

Richard Castle having gotten up out of bed without having to wake his wife. He wasn't able to sleep with his stomach started to rumble. And he was in need of something to eat at this time.

Placing his blue robe around his body with having a slight chill in the rooms. He's going to have to turn up the heat to be rid of the chill.

He slowly walks out of the bedroom to head for the heating system to turn it up to 75 degrees for now.

"Better." He goes to say to himself before he moves over to the kitchen counter to begin his late night snack. Afterwards when he's done, he's going to check on his son Reece and his best pal Royal.

There are times that his son stays up late, while playing with his pet. While his nanny is asleep in her room against orders.

After finishing up his chicken salad sandwich and a glass of skin milk. He was happy to see that his son Reece was behaving overall with staying asleep. As with Royal sleeping on the side of his crib without having to wake up from the intruder.

Slowly backing out of the nursery. He wasn't tired all of the sudden, he decided to walk into his office to check on his e-mails and probably a chapter or two for his new up and coming Nikki Heat novel.

And at the same time he turned on the tv to see on whether was any news broadcasts reporting.

However there was a brief report from the charity organization for Children's Cancer society for the up and coming Easter Egg Hunt event.

Castle chuckled at the report after what has been going on with the Winslow's estate of late. Hopefully the 12th precinct will be able to get very close into cracking the case.

After watching that brief report. There was nothing else of valve to watch at this late hour.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Hide The Easter Bunny

It was the next morning for everyone involved having to be up early.

Including Jackson Hunt making his usual morning run to stay into shape. He was mostly glad in a way the weather was just beautiful in spite of the recent reports about rain coming soon.

He was able to stop at the local deli around the corner from his room over looking the laundry mat. Stopping into the store, he was more interested in picking up the newspaper and reading about the Winslow's robberies.

Opening up the front page and the next two. The story was all over the newspaper. Since the Winslow estate is extremely rich and famous thru out the Tri-State region.

Mumbling to himself with walking over to a empty table to read his newspaper. While he ordered his bacon & eggs with toast for breakfast. "Truly amazing!" He says to himself with turning the page with the last of the story.

And when he turned to the celebrity page. There was a small article about his son Richard Castle having to be attending the Easter Egg Hunt charity event. He's going to be giving a number of speeches, along with a sizable donation for the Children's cancer society.

One thing Hunt needed to do today after getting back to his room. A phone call was going to be placed to his son Richard Castle once again. After the last time having to be a bit of a disappointment.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Hide The Easter Bunny

Richard Castle having to be driving in his grey Mercedes just coming from his P.I. office. It's been a few days since he was able to show his face inside of the office. While leaving it up to Alexis and Hayley to keep the place running.

And it was up to speed with Alexis having left to meet up with a friend of hers at a down town restaurant for lunch. Leaving Hayley in charge with eight new client files to begin with today.

Since the traffic wasn't as bad then most days. He should be arriving at the loft with-in the next 20 minutes. He wasn't in a rush in spite of having Reece being watched by the nanny and the house cleaner Rolysn having been working for Castle for almost 25 years now.

While he was driving along the street just prior to reaching the loft. All of a sudden Castle was hearing his cell-phone going off from inside of his blue coat jacket.

Checking the traffic from the back and front of him, along on whether there were any traffic cops. One thing he doesn't need at this point are citations for using the phone.

Castle was able to find a spot to stop on the side of the road. He was able to see on the caller I.D. for his phone that the person that was calling. "His father Jackson Hunt"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Hide The Easter Bunny

He had no choice but to speak with his father. He knows one thing, it's going to be rather explosive talking to him.

"Castle...Dad, why are you calling me in the first place?" He asked while sitting in his Mercedes on the side of the road.

"I need for you to back off on your investigation with the Black Ops group and myself." He says with taking a puff of his cigar since taking up the habit recently in spite of his health issues.

"Why dad?" He asked.

"Because I told you to back off or else more people are going to get hurt in the process. Especially with Mrs. Winslow is not playing with a full deck of late." He spitted out his words over the phone.

"Why do you say that Dad?" He asked.

"Because she is trying to blame others for the robberies of her jewelry, when in fact it's been her all along. While trying to bilk both of her insurance companies." He replied with knowing most of the information.

"And how in the hell Dad, do you know that its her all along?" He spouted his words over the phone.

"Because I have someone working for her that is on my pay roll. She is very ruthless, and she will do anything to get what is deserved to her, as with the insurance monies that is worth a king's ransom."

"That is why I need for you to back off. Yes, you can still help out with the charities event and your speeches. But otherwise your life is in danger, if you keep on pushing the issue with Mrs Winslow."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31th Hide The Easter Bunny

Having to be talking to his father really was getting him pissed off for real. In spite the real ness of this particular conversation. He wasn't appreciate it with having to be told to back off on the investigation.

"Is it that bad Dad with the Winslow's estate and what she is really doing with the insurance companies?" He asked with spitting out saliva.

"Damn it Richard, Mrs. Winslow is out to destroy anything that is her path. And that includes the charities event that is coming up in a week."

"Don't you think it's going to be a better idea to let her try, while the authorities that are involved with the operation. Will no doubt catch her in the act finally?" He says with telling him the truth for when it comes to criminals.

"Actually I have been thinking about it never the less Richard."

"Oh really Dad! And what makes you think I 'm able to believe you in the first place?" He asked extremely pissed off with his father.

"Because I'm not lying this time around for when it comes to your own safely, and most of all my grandson." He replies with a soft spoken heart for when he mentions Reece all of the time.

"And what about Kate as well?" He says quickly to try and catch him off guard.

"Her as well Richard. But please god forbid will you listen to me for a change before all of you wind up dead." He states with anger over the phone.

"I will think about it Dad for now. I will see what I can do about talking to you in a few days. Ok?"

"Fine. Talk to you in a few days." **CLICK...** It was at this time that the cell-phone went dead with the usual static. Afterwards it was when Richard Castle with his built up anger. Would up punching the kitchen counter with his right hand.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th **Hide The Easter Bunny**

It was at this point with Richard Castle. He was very angry at his father and his damn altitude.

After venting his frustration, he needed to do something to get it out of his system. He went to see just where Royal would be hiding at the moment.

Walking slowly into the nursery, he found the lab sleeping on the floor next to his son in his crib.

Having to pull the rope that was around Royal's neck. Royal had gotten the idea waking up that his owner would be taking him outside for a walk.

"Royal, we are going for a walk. Please stay here." As Castle kept him near the kitchen counter. So that Castle can write a note to his wife having to be sound asleep in the bedroom.

He hated the fact that his wife was still some what pissed off at him for everything that has been going on.

"Lets go fellow." He says with taking hold of the rope, while opening the loft door and locking it. Castle had made sure he had his keys just in case.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th Hide The Easter Bunny

Leaving the brief note for his wife in order for her to see. No doubt she will be up once Castle leave's the loft.

"All right Royal behave yourself while we head on downstairs." Castle tells the pup hopefully with no one to hear him at this late hour.

If they do. Everyone would be used to it. Since mostly the mystery writer is a night owl at times.

Getting out of the elevator to drop them off on the lower levels for where the under ground parking lot is located.

" **Wolf, Wolf!"** Royal says to his owner to get his attention.

"What's wrong Royal?" The pup was acting some what nervous while Castle was holding onto his rope to hold him back.

There was no one around to have him upset. So Castle continue to walk around the area before heading back upstairs. He still had a great deal to think about for when it comes to Mrs. Winslow.

He forced himself into situation. In spite of what is going on with everyone. He still has a speech that needs to be made for the charity event coming up in five days.

And his wife Captain Kate Beckett and her department have that time to investigate the Winslow's estate further. This also includes his P.I. business having Hayley, Alexis and his co workers to check into it.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Hide The Easter Bunny

With only a day left before the Easter Egg Hunt charity auction. Richard Castle was going over the final speech for which he will be discussing tomorrow evening.

Meanwhile.

Kate Beckett was checking her closet for what she plans to wear for the affair. Now that she is pregnant, she was able to choose a flowing multi-colored dress below the knee.

It was given to her as a gift by one of Castle's mystery writer fans. The dress and a few accessories for the neck and wrists will be worn.

Beckett was extremely surprised for when the UPS package arrived a few days ago. There was a special note from the fan wishing her and Richard Castle all of the best with the auction.

Even Castle couldn't believed it that one of his fans would go out of there way to give the dress to his wife.

At the time Beckett was placing the dress on. When her husband walked in with his Tuxedo on to see whether it still fit.

"Jesus Rick. It still fits. It's amazing your form is still is in wonderful shape." She says to give a slight blush on her husband's face.

"Thanks. So I don't have to worry about changing into another outfit for tomorrow evening?" Castle replies with walking out of the bedroom to finish up with his work that needs to be done.

After he left. It had given the chance for Beckett to relax after trying on everything. One thing for sure. Her feet were starting to hurt.

This would be a good time to use the sauna to help with her swollen feet and other parts of the body. But first before she does indulge in herself. She needed to check up on her son Reece, even though earlier he was sound asleep with his best pal Royal keeping him company.

Taking her time to reach the nursery. The door was slightly ajar with very little lighting inside. Walking a little inside, she saw her son Reece was asleep on his side with the soft quilt covering him. And on the floor next to his crib was Royal sound asleep as well after his walk with Castle.

Beckett walked out slowly and quietly to head back into her bedroom and the small sauna room to hold two people..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th Hide The Easter Bunny

After a few moments with sitting in the sauna with her husband Richard Castle. Kate started to think about the dress that was given to her by the fan.

While Castle was rubbing her feet in the water. She goes to say to him while he's playing with her swollen feet. "Rick, I know this may sound crazy. Do you think that Mrs. Winslow has anything to do with sending the dress?" She asked with a serious tone.

He started to shake his head on that one. He stopped with massaging her feet to answer the question. "I have no idea Kate, but I can always find out through my sources, including my own father having to be associates with the Black Ops organization members.

"When will you be able to find out before the charity event tomorrow evening?" Beckett says to her husband.

I have no idea, but I will be sure to work really hard on finding out the truth on the matter. I really don't know why she would do something like this?"

"Don't know. But one thing for sure, she is guilty in every aspect ever since the robberies had started." Beckett says with shifting in the water to have the bubbles in the back relax her further.

"Were there any prints found on the one vault in Mrs. Winslow's house?" Castle asked with getting up and out with drying himself off.

"Nothing at this point Rick, but there are just too many characters involved in this operation of hers. By the way why are you getting out of the sauna?" She asked while Castle was placing the large white towel around his waste.

"To start working on finding out who sent that dress to you. I will be in my office working on everything. Your going to stay in the sauna?"

"Maybe another ten minutes before I need to check on Reece in the nursery."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th Hide The Easter Bunny

It was now early the next evening. The night of the charity event for the children's cancer society. It was going to be an interesting evening never the less with Mrs. Winslow and all of her cronies.

Beckett had come out of the bedroom in the dress that was given to her by a fan. Either way she was liking in her condition of being pregnant. She checked herself into the mirror giving herself the once over.

Afterwards she went to see how her husband was doing in his office with getting everything ready for the evening.

She finds Castle with one of his speeches in front of him. Since he's one of the main quest speakers for the evening. And it's going to be in front of a national tv audience, local and internet.

"My, my. Don't you look dashing this evening Babe!" As she came over to place his tie into proper order.

"Thanks. By the way the car service will be here very soon." He states with planting a gentle kiss onto his wife's cheek.

"Good! Sooner the better. I just can't wait to have this end this evening. But that will never happened unless we catch Mrs. Winslow in the act. And no doubt all of her cronies including your own father's men from the Black Ops will be attending."

"And why half the 12th precinct will be under cover watching the entire proceedings." Beckett exclaimed with moving away from her husband.

"It should be interesting any rate Kate. With who is after who inside the charity event." Castle says with a slight smirk on his face to be caught by his wife.

 **Meanwhile at the Trump Towers in New York City.**

 **Cameras were being set up with the reporters on the red carpet.**

 **Lines of police are with keeping the crowds back from causing trouble.**

 **And most of all the under cover officers will be put into place to catch anyone in the act.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th Hide The Easter Bunny

Mean while at the Winslow's estate. Mrs. Winslow was getting into her limo to head on over to the Trump Towels for the Children's Cancer Society.

After talking with her staff and those involved in her plans. They will be going into separate vehicles, in order to help keep the suspects down with every under cover officers that will be attending the affair.

She even had a brief conversation with Jackson Hunt having to be in the area of New York City. He's going to be attending with a special invitation by Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett.

Afterwards she got inside the limo with the driver helping her out. She was wearing a flowing silver long dressed covered in sequins from top to bottom since the dress was long sleeved for this time of the year.

As for her hair, she had it up having to be hiding under neath a silver hat to match the dress with a small rose pedal on the side. As for shoes, they were low black cut to make it easier to walk and dance for the charity.

She was able to get herself comfortable inside for the ride over. Everyone knew what had to be done during the evening. After days of discussions with everyone involved in her plan.

Richard Castle and his wife Captain Kate Beckett were on there way over for the big event.

Inside the Limo. Captain Beckett having to be using the walkie talkie was in contact with all of her under cover officers involved in the operation involving the Winslow's estate.

"All right Ryan, just be sure Esposito and his team stay out of the lime light, until we know for sure what is going down for that particular time."

"Affirmative Captain Beckett." Before he moves off from out of the men's room on the third level of the charity ball.

"Good." Beckett says with looking over at Castle checking his text messages. "Anything important Rick?" She asked gently with placing a hand onto his left leg.

"My father. He won't say anything else on what he plans to do this evening."

"Damn! Your father is going to screw up everything with what we expect Mrs. Winslow plans on doing."

"I don't know Kate. Everybody is just going to have to play it by ear at the time of trouble. It's why your department is knee deep in under cover officers. It's why the mayor and governor approved the man power with the funds coming out of the special account." Castle states to his wife having to be shaking her head for the moment.

"I just don't like it never the less Castle. And on top of everything else, I have to deal with the reporters as well. As it looks like we are just about ready to enter into the lion's den."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th Hide The Easter Bunny

Once the limo had moved up to the red carpet. Captain Beckett and her husband with help from the driver was able to open the doors to let them out.

Cameras were already rolling, even though the police line were keeping them back from asking any type of questions. All they knew was the fact that Richard Castle and the society will be making speeches and answering questions during the proceedings.

Castle was holding onto his wife's hand while walking the red carpet and covering there eyes from the flash of camera lights. He spoke into her ear to make sure she was all right. "Are you fine?" She shook her head for a brief moment before answering.

"Fine...Lets move quicker inside. I need to contact my men." She asked with a short smile on her face.

Moving inside of the event. She was glad that the reporters decided to steer clear of them. "Kate, I see Gina. I need to speak with her for a few moments before the dinner begins."

"Ok babe. I need to find Esposito and Ryan. See you later."

Meanwhile on the third level.

Inside in the exhibit room for where Mrs. Winslow placed her diamonds, and other gems. Guards were placed on the outside until it was time to open to the charity public.

Otherwise two lone men were moving into the room after deactivating the silent alarm for the room.

Checking the door, both the men with black bags on the side of them. They walk over to the display cases for where the different gems and diamonds were located.

Talking softly to each other. "We need to be very careful Tyrone. We only have another ten minutes before the second silent alarm snaps back on."

"I know Monroe, it's why we need to get out of here now. We came to get what was needed by Hunt and his associates. This will really put a damper onto Mrs. Winslow's plans."

"I would love to see her face for when she finds out what happened here." Tyrone says with a slight smirk on his face taking off his black mask for a brief moment to breath.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th Hide The Easter Bunny

Beckett was able to find her officers in the corner of the second level. When she saw Esposito and Ryan, they were looking concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a serious tone.

"One of the under cover officers noticed a strange thing. I believe the action is about to begin or already has." Ryan says to the Captain waiting for an additional information from him.

"What are you talking about Ryan?"

"I believe we have a cat walker has entered into the hotel and has gone into the viewing room with Mrs. Winslow's jewels." He replied to his captain.

"Lets go. Where are the security guards protecting the gems?" She responds with moving into the elevator with the two to head for the level.

Actually the security guards had no idea what was going on. They were standing outside the main entrance of the viewing room.

Captain Beckett came out of the elevator with Espo and Ryan to head over to the two security officers. She came over with questions on her mind.

"Officer Lowry has anyone been near this room with-in the past 30 minutes?"

"No, not one person at all." He says to the three in front of him.

"Why Captain are you asking?" Lowry asked with a serious look on his face.

"Open that door with deactivating the alarm Officer Lowry."

"Yes, sir." He and his partner having not said a word. They take out there alarm keys walking over to the special container. Both of the officers are able to deactivate the alarm.

However when everyone walked in. They were in completed shock...


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40th Hide The Easter Bunny

Captain Beckett and everyone else were in complete shock in what they saw in front of them.

Every single one of the jewels that was given by Mrs. Winslow was taken by an expert. As for how? Captain Beckett and her men will have to be asking all kinds of questions with the security officers.

While in the other banquet area. The charity event is about to start with Richard Castle and his speeches for the Charities. He has no idea just what exactly is going on upstairs in the viewing area.

Captain Kate Beckett looking some what pissed trying to take it out on others around her. She had a sharp feeling in the pit of her stomach that something like this was going to happen. "How did this happen Lt.?" She asked with trying to stay calm the best she could with being dressed nicely for the evening.

Meanwhile inside...

The crowd listening to Richard Castle talk. They were giving him a standing ovation for when he mention about his million dollar donation towards the Children's Cancer Society charity.

After the ovation died down, he was able to continue on with his speech. While the tables in another room were getting ready to have everyone sit down with there dinners.

Mrs. Winslow sitting in the front listening to Castle speak. She was more interested in what was going on with her jewels. Since it's her own people involved with taking the jewels from the viewing room.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Hide The Easter Bunny

Tyrone and Monroe ran down the street after lifting the jewels from the viewing area of the hotel. "We need to be careful from here on end Monroe." He says with placing the jewels in the back of the black SUV.

"I realize it Tyrone. I just hope to god we will be getting the share of the profits Mrs. Winslow promised us."

"I don't think she will be. It's why we are taking those jewels elsewhere to speak with a specialist of the under ground." Tyrone replied with getting in the front seat of the vehicle, while taking out the keys.

"Does Hunt know what we are going to be doing?" Monroe asked with sitting next to his partner.

"He knows very well. Even his own son has an idea on what exactly has been going on with the Winslow's estate."

"Then why hasn't the police arrest the woman?" Monroe pulls out his revolver to make sure it was still working correctly.

"I have no idea as to why. I guess Captain Kate Beckett has her reasons for not arresting Mrs. Winslow. Maybe there are others involved in this entire mess?"

"Tyrone...are you serious! Of course there are others involved. We can't worry about it now. We need to get away from here and meet up with the buyer."

"Fine." Tyrone started up the vehicle, but needed to be careful in case of having police patrols in the area.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Hide The Easter Bunny

Thirty minutes later Tyrone and Monroe were waiting for the buyer over at the public library alleyway. The both men really didn't like the idea of having a meet in the alleyway even though it was dark.

Waiting in the black SUV. Tyrone was beginning to get antsy having to wait too long. Monroe kept telling his friend to stop with his nonsense that the buyer will be here soon.

"Oh really! Monroe. I just hope to god this buyer shows soon in order to pay our monies for the jewels." He says with standing outside the SUV.

It was a moment later...They heard a vehicle pulling up to them with the head lights on low. Once the vehicle stopped completely. A short stocky white man walked up to them with two envelopes in his hands.

"I am Eric. Your buyer for the Winslow's jewels. We need to do this quickly before we are spotted." He says quickly with handing the two men there payments.

While Tyrone handed over the jewels having to be inside the black bags. "Everything is there Eric. So the new owners won't have to worry about a thing."

"I hope not gentlemen. I need to get out of here now. Good luck with your next heist."

In unison... "Thanks...we are going to be needing it a great deal."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Hide The Easter Bunny

Once Tyrone and his friend was able to hand over the jewels to Eric. They quickly left the area in case they were spotted by the police on the main route.

The both men would head for the safe house for now until the coast is clear.

Meanwhile the Charity ball was still going on at the hotel. Even though the under cover officers were going crazy trying to figure out just who was involved with stealing the Winslow's jewels.

However the charity event continued on with Richard Castle, Martha Rogers and others were handing out the gifts for those involved with the Children's Cancer Society.

Even Mrs. Winslow had turned in her donation for $1 million dollars to really surprise everyone. Many of the elite never expected her to give such amount. With the rumors going around about her estate having to be in trouble with the recent robberies.

The elite inside the hotel had no idea what this woman has been up to of late. With Mrs. Winslow having her own people stealing from her vaults from inside the estate.

Meanwhile Richard Castle, his wife Kate Beckett and the other officers from the 12th precinct have been trying to catch her and the others in the act. Especially with the latest robbery from inside the viewing room of the hotel.

Captain Beckett having to be standing in the corner of the third floor talking to sergeant Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. She asked them for their judgement on who of might of stolen those gems.

"If your asking us Captain Beckett. I have a feeling that Jackson Hunt's friends from the Black Ops Organization Tyrone and Monroe might of done the job with Mrs. Winslow's blessing." Esposito states with looking over at Ryan with the idea.

"Are you serious Bro?" Beckett says to her two officers. "This situation in my judgement is getting just too confusing at this point. "However for now we keep watching everyone until the charity is over with." She says to the group before moving off to regroup herself.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Hide The Easter Bunny

After Richard Castle was done with his speeches in regard to the charity. It was his job to introduce next to speak to the public that has attended the charity ball.

There was a huge applause for the woman that owns the Winslow's Estate's. Even though many of the public doesn't have any idea just how corrupt the woman is.

As she walks up to the podium. There is one person in the room that is going to cause trouble in a little while as part of the plan between Mrs. Winslow and this person.

When Mrs. Winslow walked up. It gave finally the chance for Richard Castle to walk away to speak with his wife Kate Beckett up on the third floor.

Having found her, she wasn't all too pleased with needing to inform Castle of the robbery in the main viewing room.

"I just don't believe this Kate. Why would Mrs. Winslow want to do something stupid like steal her own jewels?"

"Did you forget about the insurance company? Who ever works for them is paying the Winslow's foundation a great deal of money. However Rick I get this awful feeling that some one else is behind it as well. And I am not talking about your father's friends from the Black Ops Organization."

"So does this mean that tonight is not exactly over with? That some one in this hotel is planning on causing trouble for everyone and that includes Mrs. Winslow."

"Exactly Rick. And why I need to inform my under cover officers to keep a closer look around." Beckett says to her upset husband standing next to her.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Hide The Easter Bunny

Mrs. Winslow went to the third floor to speak with one of her associates. She had made sure that she was being tailed into the security office.

"Mrs. Winslow I was able to find out that it was indeed two of the Black Ops military that had taken your jewels from the viewing room. It looks like there are two other groups involved in this scenario." The security officer said to his boss.

"I just don't understand this how others were able to get their hands into the cookie jar." She said to Jake having worked for her for a long time.

"Actually I know this is none of my business Judith. I have a feeling that you were cornered into this position."

"You really think so Jake! I need you and my other employees on who exactly is behind this mess." She exclaimed to her security officer.

"I will see what I can come up with. But it's going to be after the Charity event is over with."

"That is fine Jake. Just do your best while I take a walk back downstairs and see what I can find out." She says with moving back out of the office.

 **Meanwhile downstairs**

Richard Castle was asked by a number of the charity members to sign his books. The line was long as Captain Beckett was watching her husband enjoy himself with the signing.

She walked away from the line to speak with her officers. She hasn't been all that pleased with the entire evening. She was just glad that the night was almost over with.

Esposito came over with a small plate of cake. He noticed the worry look on Beckett's face. "What's wrong Captain?" As he takes a bite out of the chocolate layer slice.

"I just don't know Javier. I am getting this red alert behind my head at this moment."

"We all know that Mrs. Judith Winslow is behind this entire mastermind. But I get the feeling that others outside her organization is behind it as well."

"Really! It's why I have this feeling in the first place. And I have to think so does Mrs. Winslow." Beckett says with watching Esposito finish up his slice quickly. "By the way where did you get that slice from?" She was in the mood for something nice and sweet.

"In the corner near the bar. They just place a ton of desserts onto the table."

"Excuse me Javier while I get myself something sweet to eat." She walks off noticing Mrs. Winslow walking around as if she was in a daze.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Hide The Easter Bunny

Beckett walked over to the corner table that was housing the desserts that was placed recently. She kept thinking about the entire situation with the Mrs. Winslow estate. Something differently was rotten in Denmark.

As she went to take a couple of the desserts onto the plate. She was able to find a chair near the corner. Her feet were already killing her with wearing the high heels.

She takes off her high heels while leaving them on the side of her. As she continued to eat and watch the scene going on around her.

She was beginning to wonder on what was going on with her husband Castle. No doubt he's been busy signing autographs or his novels for the charity.

She really needed him here to help her cope with this entire evening and craziness. Trying to figure out just who is actually involved with stealing the jewels, and her own foundation.

It was at this moment. Kate Beckett saw someone walk up to her wishing to talk with her about something extremely important.

"Captain Beckett. My name is Jake Winters for the Mrs. Winslow foundation. I am working this evening as a security officer for the company. I spoke with Mrs. Winslow earlier. She is worried about someone else outside her organization is trying to destroy her. I know she is crooked with stealing from her own vaults."

"We know this Mr. Winters. But what is it you want me to do in the first place?" She asked in a serious tone in her voice and body language.

"I want you to protect her. She knows a great deal for which will be able to help your police department a great deal with information."

"I will need to discuss this with my superiors and including my husband Richard Castle. I will be sure to keep your name out of it without having Mrs. Winslow gets wind of you talking to me."

"Thank you. Here is my business and home phone numbers. Only a few people know of these numbers Captain Beckett."

"Good enough Jake. I suggest you go back to what your been doing all evening before your found out this little chat between each other." Beckett exclaimed with her statement while watching the area for any one being around.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Hide The Easter Bunny

Jake Winters did exactly what he was ordered to do. Head back to his security office and finish up what ever paper work that needed to be done.

He wasn't likely the idea of what Mrs. Winslow has been doing the past year with stealing money, jewels and drugs from her own foundation.

It was moments later...

There was a knock on his office door. It was at this point that Winters had a lump in his throat wondering who it could be at this time.

He walked over to the door to see that it was Beckett's detectives coming over to ask on whether he was doing ok or not.

"I am Sergeant Esposito. I was asked on whether you need a ride home after the charity event is over with. She thought it would be a good idea to drive you home to make sure your being protected."

"Actually I rather go now Sergeant. Since I am all finished with my work for the evening." He said with shutting down his computer terminal.

"Very well Mr. Winters. Meet me down stairs in the lobby while I go speak with Captain Beckett." Esposito said with moving out of his office.

Meanwhile in the main charity room. Richard Castle, Mrs. Winslow and Martha Rogers were finishing up the last of there speeches in front of a packed room.

While the under cover officers keeping a close eye on all of them. In case someone tries to start shooting.

Even though the jewels that was taken from the viewing room. While who ever had gotten away with them for the moment.

Beckett and her people aren't able to do anything about right now. Until everyone is back at the precinct back in the morning to continued on with the investigation.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Hide The Easter Bunny

 **Author's Notes. Easter is here again. I have decided to continue on with the series Hide The Easter Bunny."**

Security officer of the Trump Towers hotel Jake Winters. Decided to watch the last of the speeches for the Cancer Society charity for the Winslow's foundation.

Meanwhile with the jewels inside the viewing rooms on all three levels now have been checked out accept for the second level having been exchanged with fakes.

Captain Kate Beckett and her under cover teams have been unable to catch those involved with the charade during the charity event of the year for Easter.

And since Castle had finished up with his duties with the charity. He went looking for his wife Beckett on one of the levels investigating further after the expert had finished up with checking the gems.

Someone had told him that she had gone to speak with Mrs. Winslow. She had taken the elevator downstairs to her private office to check with the total amounts raised for the charity.

Walking into her private office. She turned on the computer terminal to take a look at the totals for the evening. Seeing the amounts on the screen really surprised her. The amount so far with the evening just about over the cancer society with help from Castle and Martha Rogers. They had raised a little over Ten million dollars, while Winslow's Foundation had already taken in Eight million. Along with other organization to help cover the rest of the amounts to keep the charity going for another year.

Moments later...

There was a knock on her door. She looked up at the time wondering who it might be. She gets up from her computer terminal to see who the person was knocking on the door.

"Castle...what's wrong?" She asked with telling him to come on in.

"Have you seen my wife Kate, Jessica?" He sounded rather scared with his tone of voice.

"Not since the last of the speeches Castle. I haven't seen her since than. Why?" She asked with going back to her seat and the computer.

"I need to go back out and look for her detectives working the charity. Maybe they might of seen her somewhere inside the hotel. I will check back in with you on whether or not I was able to catch up with her."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Hide The Easter Bunny

Castle was worried. No one has seen Kate Beckett during the past hour. He was worried mostly because she was getting close to her due date with the twins.

Doctor Anderson had advised Beckett that she needed to stay off her feet. Plus the fact that she has been suffering with contractions lately. While giving her the signs that maybe she is going to give birth earlier than what Dr. Anderson has been saying.

He caught them heading for one of the Gems viewing rooms to speak with the guards.

He called out to them to come over to him standing near the elevator.

"What's up bro?" Esposito asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Have you seen Beckett during the past hour? I am worried that she might be in trouble with the pregnancy."

"From what I understand Castle. Beckett was heading for one of the ladies room needing to go really bad. Have you tried looking at all of the bathrooms on each level?" Ryan asked with the desperate replied with the question.

"We need to start a search guys. My father is around here somewhere. I need to ask for his help. Excuse gentlemen. While you start looking for her."

Moving further down the hallway. Castle saw his father was running after someone heading towards the stairway.

He ran towards the same direction to catch up with his father out of breath.

"What the hell is going on dad?" Castle replied with holding onto his father's arm.

"Beckett and I were after a possible suspect involved in the exchange of gems. She was heading for the roof with taking the elevator. It's been awhile since I heard or seen her." Hunt exclaimed with his information.

"Jesus dad! Kate might be in trouble." He took out his cell phone to call Esposito and Ryan. He was desperate...


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Hide The Easter Bunny

Beckett was in trouble. Running in her condition with trying to go after a suspect that was involved in the exchange of the jewels.

She was at the far end of the roof top sitting down on a small block of cement. She started to have pain in her stomach, even though it wasn't the normal contraptions.

She wasn't able to think straight for a few moments until the pain finally went away. She had to get back into the hotel to inform Castle and everyone else.

Plus the fact she needed to go to the emergency room to find out for sure that the twins are going to be fine. Taking out her cell phone finally.

She dialed Castle. Hopefully he will answer right away. "Jesus Kate! Where are you?" He said in a frantic tone.

"Rick, I am on the far end of the roof top. I tried catching those responsible for the fake jewels. However they got away. Rick, I am in trouble. I am having pain in my stomach. You need to get the paramedics up here to take me to the emergency room."

"Right away Kate. I will call them. But in the mean time I will inform the others what is going on."

He hung up to call 911 telling them what is happening with Captain Kate Beckett. Otherwise with them on the way over. He called his father, Esposito and Ryan to head up stairs to the roof top. While he waited for the ambulance and technicians to arrive.

 **Moments later on the hotel's roof top.**

 **Esposito couldn't believed it that his boss would be in this kind of trouble.**

 **"Are you still having the pain Beckett?" He asked in a frantic tone while holding her right hand.**

 **"It has stopped for the past five minutes. But it doesn't mean it won't start up again Javi. Where are those technicians for god sake?"**

 **"Castle said he would wait for them on the first level. It's going to take some time to get up here to the roof." Javier said with looking over for Ryan having moved towards the end of the roof top to look for any type of evidence.**

 **He was able to see Ryan heading back with holding something in his hand wearing a blue glove that he had in his pant pocket.**

 **"What is it Ryan?" Beckett asked Ryan on what was inside the evidence bag.**

 **"Looks like the ones that had gotten away. Left this little beauty in the corner. It's some type of special revolver that probably was taken from some museum.'**

 **Moments Later the door to the rooftop opened to have Castle, The techs coming from the ambulance and the fire department will be helping until they have the patient stable onto the stretcher.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 Hide the Easter Bunny

Beckett was settled onto the special stretcher in order to bring her down the one flight of stairs before reaching the main elevator to take her out side to the ambulance.

She was going to be taken to Manhattan Medical Center for where her doctor Philip Anderson will be meeting her there to be checked out further.

Richard Castle was allowed to sit inside the ambulance to be with his wife to hold her hand. While the technicians would be talking to the emergency room doctors for a follow up.

They were able to let Doctor Zachry about her pregnancy with carrying twins at the later stages.

"She was suffering with muscle contractions, however they had stopped. Dr. Philip Anderson her specialist with taking of her. He's on the way over from the medical clinic to take over." Tech Avery says over the microphone from his shoulder.

"Very well keep a close eye on her for any further trauma." It was at this time that he gave a number of orders for when it comes to medications to be used to keep her stable.

In a low voice. Beckett asked her husband on how long it's going to be before they arrive at the hospital.

"Don't know sweetie. I wonder if Dr. Joshua Davidson is still working at the hospital?" Castle was surprised when the technician answered him with a positive reply.

"We will be arriving at the hospital in a few moments Mr. Castle."

Dr. Zachry was waiting at the entrance of the Emergency section. He had two nurses waiting with him to check out the patient coming in by ambulance.

Another doctor walking into the entrance. Introduce himself as Dr. Philip Anderson.

"Oh yes Dr. Anderson. We were expecting you to arrive. The ambulance is going to be arriving in a few moments. They are currently getting past the heavy traffic along this particular route."

"I will discuss Beckett's history once we are inside the emergency room checking her out with the pregnancy."

"Of course Dr. Anderson."

Moments later the ambulance with Kate Beckett was arriving.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Hide The Easter Bunny

Dr. Anderson explained to Dr. Zachry about Beckett case with the twins. While they were inside room two with Beckett laying down on the stretcher bed.

She was currently stable. Even though the doctors weren't going to take any chances with her life and the unborn twins.

She would be staying over night. While we perform tests to make sure the twins are fine, as with Beckett. You did say that she 's been under a great deal of stress the past month or so with her work load." Dr. Zachry says to Beckett's doctor standing on the side of her.

"I am feeling better Doctor's. Do I really need to stay in the hospital over night?" She announced with trying to get up from the bed.

"Oh! No you don't Kate. Your going to be staying her to make sure there aren't any other problems with the pregnancy. I will speak with Castle and let him know what is going on with yourself." Dr. Anderson replied with holding onto Kate's hand before walking out to the waiting room to speak with Castle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle was pacing back and forth from inside the waiting area. He was very worried about his wife and the twins.

It was at this particular moment when Dr. Philip Anderson walked in to speak with Castle.

"How is she, doc?" He said to his wife's baby doctor.

"Rick, she is going to kept over night to make sure all is well with the twins, along with Kate. She has been suffering with a great deal of stress. So we both agreed it was necessary that she needs to stay in."

"Ok..I will inform the 12th precinct that she is going to be staying in the hospital. Is there anything I need to do with Kate with staying in over night and beyond."

"You can go to admitting with making sure they have your insurance information. Even though it shouldn't be a problem. Since the both of you are always here anyway." Dr. Anderson exclaimed with his statement.

Dr. Anderson walked out of the waiting area. While Castle had to call Sergeant Esposito and Ryan to let them know the news on Beckett.

"Look bro...Be sure to check where Mrs. Winslow had gone to, as with the other suspects involved with the stealing of the jewels." Castle says over the cell phone.

"Listen Castle, we are already working on it, as with your father. I haven't seen him during the last thirty minutes." Esposito said with turning to face his partner back at the precinct.

"I will be staying in the hospital for a little while before going home to check on Reece and Alexis. Talk to you soon."

"Sure enough Castle. We will inform the night watch commander about Beckett having to be in the hospital. He's going to have to call for a replacement in the morning to take over."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Hide The Easter Bunny

Castle had gone over to admitting to check with them about his wife Captain Kate Beckett will be staying over. He checked his wallet for the insurance cards to be given if asked.

The woman sitting in her alcove was alone in the entire section. Castle felt lucky this time that he's going to be spending only a few moments.

She looks up from her computer terminal. To wave Mr.  
Castle over to her alcove. " I was told your be dropping by to let me know about your wife being admitted."  
She stated with clarity towards the mystery writer.

"I should of know the doctors would call you. Do you happen to need the updated insurance cards with Empire Blue Cross?"

"It's fine Mr. Castle. I have the new version for when Mrs.  
Castle was here recently." She replied.

"Ok, I will leave now. Dr. Anderson is here to take care of my wife. Thanks for your help Mrs. Grayson."

"Your welcomed."

Jackson Hunt was still in the hotel looking for a particular person involved in the switch of the jewels. He decided to stay, while his daughter -in- law was taken to the hospital.

His son Richard Castle was somewhat upset at him for keeping information to himself about the men that were from the Black Ops membership.

While he was moving around. Sergeant Anderson and Lt.  
Alverez were told by Castle and Beckett to keep an eye on Hunt for anything out of the ordinary.

Moving out of the elevator. Anderson says to his partner that he doesn't like the idea of spying on Castle's father.

"I don't like it either Will. But we have a job that needs to be done right now. Lets go he's moving quickly, and it seems he is after someone." Lt. Alverez ordered to his partner to start heading out quickly.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Hide The Easter Bunny

Mrs. Winslow had left the charity ball once it was over. She needed to move upstairs to her bedroom to check the vault housing a fortune in gems, pearls and diamonds.

She didn't trust anyone working for her inside the estate.

Moving slowly up the stairs with having to be exhausted from the entire outing. She was hoping for best for the charity. Since she left it up to the security office to count up the amount of donations made during the entire evening.

Making it to the top of the stairs. She walked over to her bedroom partially down the hall. She had locked the bedroom door. However she notice something wasn't right with the lock.

She had to assume that something wasn't right. So she went straight to the floral picture frame hiding the vault behind it.

Turning the tumblers with the numbers. She opened it to see another surprise...

Meanwhile at Manhattan Medical Center

Kate Beckett was placed on the fifth floor in the maternity ward. Even though she was basically alone in the special section.

Currently sitting up. She was watching the news. For which Castle had asked to have it turned on for a few days.

As for her husband Richard Castle, he had gone down stairs to the kitchen to have something eat. He promised his wife that he would bring back something for a snack.

There was a knock on her door. She had no idea it would be at this time.

"Come in please." She said to the person on the other side. However she was very surprise to see someone she has not seen in a long while.

"Hey! I should of known you be here Kate. Dr. Anderson stopped me coming into the hospital to let me know your here." Dr. Josh Davidson replied with moving over to stand in front of her bed.

"How are you, Josh and your wife Susan?" Beckett asked since she knows that Josh has been married to Susan for a few years.

"She here working on the eight floor today. She knows your here. So there was a good chance she might stop by to say hello. I am fine Kate."

"I am happy to hear it Josh. Castle should be in a little while. He went downstairs to eat. So tell me are you still a heart specialist or have you change professions?"

"Nope! I am still a heart specialist. And a very busy one as well. By the way what's the outcome with the twins?" He asked with moving over to touch her baby bumps. "Jesus Kate! The twins are really active. I wouldn't be surprise your going to have them soon." As he takes his hand away from her stomach.

"I hope not Josh. I am not really ready to have them as yet. Any way it was great to see you."

"I know." Looking at his watch. He needed to get back to work. "I must go Kate. Take care of yourself and those babies." He replied with kissing his ex girl friend on the cheek.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Hide The Easter Bunny

Two men having to be standing outside of the rooftop of the Trump hotel. They were catching thier breath with Jackson Hunt running after them.

Sanchez and Aaron had just gotten away with another switch involving the gems that were in the viewing room on the second level.

However Sanchez ran once he caught sight of the C.I.A.  
rogue agent even though retired. Hunt was ordered to find and capture those involved with the switch.

Hunt was getting paid a great deal of money for this mission. Though he hadn't mention anything to his son Castle.

Aaron told his partner Sanchez to pull out the ropes. In order to scale down the side of the wall. They didn't need to run into Jackson Hunt once again.

Moments later the both military experts were scaling down the wall to reach their vehicle and head for the warehouse.

They would be meeting up with the rest of the Black Ops group. For those that haven't been arrested by the 12th precinct.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Manhattan Medical Center hospital

Sometime later after Dr. Josh Davidson had left to go back to his work.

Beckett was trying to stay awake with watching the tv in her room. Castle had gone home to be with his son Reece explaining to him on what had happened to his mother.

There was a light tap on her door. A woman walked in until Beckett was able to notice it was Josh's wife Susan.

"Hey girl! How are you?" Susan said with pulling up a chair from the corner to speak with her.

It's been some time since Beckett had seen Susan. This time around she had colored her hair to be a darker brown to enhance her features.

"Hanging in Susan. I started to have pain when I was working on a case."  
She shifted in her bed to get a better comfortable position.

"I heard from Josh. He told me about the rest with your baby doctor decided to place you into the hospital in case you start to go into labor." She takes in a deep breath into her lungs, and than a yawn.

"Long day Susan?" She asked.

"Very! I need to get out of here to go home and take a long shower. I drop by to say hello before leaving Kate." She gets up off the chair to give her friend a quick hug.

"Thanks for dropping by." Beckett said with laying her head back against the pillows.

"Take care and good night." Susan says with placing the chair back into the corner before leaving.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Hide The Easter Bunny

Jackson Hunt was frustrated with his looking around for the Black Ops men having switched the jewels. He didn't know what else to do at the moment.

He needed a break with something to eat and drink. In spite of the charity event was now over.

He did notice that most of the police that were working the charity, were now gone accept for two that have been dogging him. Sergeant William Anderson and his partner have been keeping an eye on him for the most part.

Taking the elevator downstairs. He walked into the hotel's restaurant to order a drink and a hamburger for which he was in the mood for.

Sitting down at the table near the entrance. He saw the two under cover officers walk in to do the same. Even though there motives once again were to watch out that he stays out of trouble.

"Gentlemen, don't you think your already watch me enough for today. While the real robbers had gotten away with the gems from level two." Hunt said in his gruff voice towards the two under cover officers.

"Hunt, we had orders from Beckett and Castle to make sure we keep an eye on you. Since they knew you were up to something the past few days." Lt. Alverez said to Hunt sitting near the entrance.

"I had orders as well Lt. Even though I am retired from the C.I.A, I still have a loyal following to ask me a favor to help out. I knew that the Black Ops members working for the under ground were behind the jewel heist. Even though the wrong people were accused."

"All right we believe you, Hunt. We will be sure to let Beckett know as with your son."

"Fine Lt. I am done for today. I just need to call my sources to find out the possible hiding place the two that had gotten away." Hunt says to the officers.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 Hide The Easter Bunny

Sergeant Anderson had enough of this under cover operation. He told his partner Lt. Alverez after chasing Jackson Hunt all day. It was now time to go on home to Alexis. Even though she hasn't been the best of moods with the baby driving her crazy. The both of them couldn't wait for when the baby was going to be delivered.

"All right go already William. I will finish up here for another 30 minutes before leaving myself. There is a possible chance Hunt might start checking again." Jose said to his partner after a long day of working the case.

A moment later...

William pulled out his cell-phone to call his wife Alexis. The last time he spoke to her. She was heading to hospital to visit her step-mother. Pulling up the number on the phone. He push the send button.

It didn't take long for Alexis to answer the phone. "Hey you!" Alexis says to her husband in a playful mood.

"I assume Alexis your feeling better? Where are you by the way sweetie?" Her husband is interesting in knowing.

"Just leaving the hospital after visiting Kate for an hour. She seems to be feeling ok with the doctors keeping an close eye on her." Alexis exhaled with a deep breath. "What about you,  
William? Are you finish for today with your work?"

"I am done completely and pissed off as well. I will explain why when we both get back home to the apartment."

"Ok sweetie! See ya soon." She replied with ending the conversation on the cell. While she walked outside from the emergency room exit after speaking with security earlier.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ As for Jackson Hunt...He had gotten on his cell phone to call a few old friends from the C.I.A. Even though the both of them were working out in the field some where. He didn't expect them to call him back right away.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Hide The Easter Bunny

Jackson Hunt left the hotel to catch up with his vehicle having to be located in the under ground parking lot. At this point, he had to be careful with his moves. Going home was going to be a chore, while checking tails.

But for now he needed to speak with his son and make an apology to him for the way he's been acting of late.

It's just too bad his contract with his friends from the C.I.A. wasn't able to find the Black Ops members involved with the robberies. Even though his past associates with Tyrone Gleason, Monroe Williams and one other are currently in jail waiting to be sentenced.

Politically the 12th precinct are involved with leaving the three Black Ops members in jail. This entire case has been a real nightmare for the commanding staff, and downtown with the Police Commissioner and Mayor.

Finally arriving home...

Hunt was able to find a parking spot in the back of the Chinese restaurant, For which his apartment is above it. Walking into the back entrance. He was able to take the elevator to the third floor.

He was glad to be able to finally relax his old bones. Next week he was going to be turning 81 years old. A long time for him to be running ...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Richard Castle having to be in his office finishing up the last of his writings. He started to think about his wife Kate having to be in the hospital. It was the best place for her to be at this time.

Getting up from his chair to stretch his muscles. His cell-phone started to chirp away at this time of night.

Having to see it's his father. He goes to answer the call to find out what his father is up to lately.

"Dad, what's going on with you lately? And why have you been running from the under cover officers as well?"

"Actually I finally caught up with them at the restaurant downstairs. I explained to them that I was working with trying to find the two that were involved with the Jewels being switched. I had no choice Richard to find them. However they had gotten away with scaling down the side of the building to get away." Hunt's voice filling up with anger.

"I understand Dad. But at least you could of come to the hospital afterwards to visit Kate. She's fine right now. However that can change very quickly with Kate going into labor."

"I will see her tomorrow depending on how late I sleep after the past few days of running around. I will call first to her room to make sure it's find that I can come to visit." Hunt replied.

"Good enough Dad, hopefully we will be able to meet up with each other some time during the day." Castle said with telling him good night with having to been a long day.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 Hide The Easter Bunny

Meanwhile at the Manhattan Medical Center.

Kate Beckett had gotten out of the bed to sit in the chair for a little while. She was getting tired of laying in the bed for now.

Even though it was only ten o' clock at night. She was missing her husband a great deal. She was just glad that the twins have been settling down in order for her to relax.

Turning on the tv to check out the news. She turned on channel five for now while listening to the broadcast going over the different crime stories.

She was rather shocked to hear. Since no one from the 12th precinct had called her about the shooting of Mrs. Winslow at her estate. The news reporter had stated she was shot in her bedroom just after arriving home from the Cancer Charity event.

"DAMN!" She said to herself. She got up slowly to go grab the phone since the wire was long enough. She needed to call Castle at the loft to find out on whether he heard about the shooting.

Dialing the number with using his cell phone . She didn't know on whether he was still up. After three rings he picked up his cell to answer. "Castle, it's Kate. I am sorry for calling you so late. But I don't know on whether you heard the news about Mrs.  
Winslow?"

"Actually I just heard the sad news. Esposito called me ten minutes earlier asking me on whether I would be interested in helping with the case. This is really nutty Kate, as to why she would be a target. Espo told me she tried to stop someone trying to break into her vault. When she was shot in the head and chest twice by an expert."

"When are you leaving to head for the Winslow's estate?" She asked with being worried about Castle.

"In a few moments. I spoke with Andrea to make sure Reece is going to be all right with both of his parents out of the Loft. I will let you know in the morning on whether or not we were able to find any type of evidence as to who killed her."

"All right Rick, please try to be careful and most of all. Try to stay out of Esposito's way as with Ryan. Good night, Babe. Love you!"

The cell-phone call ended. She turned off the tv to head back to bed. Even though she won't be able to fall asleep right away.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 Hide The Easter Bunny.

Richard Castle arrived at the Winslow's Estate. The yellow banner was placed around the entire estate in order not to let the public inside. Parking his car on the side of the road. There wasn't any other areas to park with the police, fire and the Westchester Medical Examiner had taken over the spots.

Dr. Syndey Perlmutter on a rare evening was called in to take over the job of doing the autopsy on Mrs. Winslow's body. He had only just arrived like most of the Crime Scene Unit.

Castle didn't see him until after he had gotten closer to the estate. But he didn't bother to speak with him until after he had checked out the body before moving it to the medical bay.

Walking inside the door. He saw sergeant LT Williams. As he asked for where he could find Esposito and Ryan.

"They are both upstairs on the third level checking over Mrs. Winslow's bedroom. The body is still upstairs waiting for the Coroner to arrive."

"Thanks LT. However Dr. Syndey Perlmutter has just arrived. He should be in very soon. I will go talk with Espo and Ryan about the shooting. Excuse me !" Castle decided to use the mini elevator instead of using the stairs with a bad back and knees that are bothering him lately.

The elevator made it to the third floor, even though it was going slow for Castle. He walked out to head on over to the main bedroom. This is where he found Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan.

"I see you made it Castle. Did you happen to see where our medical examiner arrive as yet?" Espo says with taking off his gloves for now to take a breather.

"He's outside getting his equipment together. And it's your favorite Dr. Syndey Perlmutter." Castle joked knowing that everyone doesn't like the guy at all.

Esposito mumbled before walking away for a moment. While Castle took out his own blue gloves started to look for anything of importance.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 Hide The Easter Bunny

Dr. Syndey Perlmutter was checking out the body of Mrs. Winslow having to be on the floor underneath one of the paintings for where the vault was located.

Placing the body onto the stretcher in order to get a good look at the gun shot wounds to head and chest. And then he noticed the rope burns around her neck to really make it extremely interesting.

Dr. Perlmutter will have something to say to the police working the case. No doubt she wasn't shot first, she was strangled first with some one coming behind her to do the deadly deed.

Placing the plastic black cover bag. He pulled up the zipper to cover her entire face. It was when Richard Castle and Sergeant Esposito came over to start asking questions with the medical examiner.

"All right Perlmutter give us the dirty details of her death." Sergeant Esposito says to the medical examiner. Even though Perlmutter hasn't started with his insults.

" She dies being choke to death before who ever decided to shoot her as well to be a really dirty deed as well. She probably was caught from behind without even knowing her attacker while trying to open up the vault behind that portrait."

"I wonder if it was one of the Black Ops members that killed her like this. They are trained to kill in any type of form." Esposito says with his knowledge of having been in the military years ago.

Castle asked Perlmutter on when he was going to have the results on the autopsy. "Some time in the early morning Castle. I need to check her from head to toe to find out on whether she had anything with the stomach contents as well."

"What do you expect to find with the contents?" Castle asked with the question without jokes of any kind.

"Since she was the queen of her world, and the owner of a fortune of gems and diamonds. There is a possible chance the killer might of stuffed a few gems down her throat while she was dead already.'

"Or drugs?" Castle says very quickly before walking away to check the room further. While the medical examiner moved the stretcher to take the body down stairs with using of the elevator instead of the stairs.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Hide The Easter Bunny

Castle walked downstairs after checking out Mrs. Winslow's bedroom. Following behind him were Esposito and Ryan having found nothing at all inside the bedroom.

Making his way down to the bottom of the first floor. Castle was shaking his head with trying to understand this entire situation. He was exhausted after such a long day with being involved with the cancer charity event.

"Did you hear what Perlmutter had to say about Mrs. Winslow's stomach contents?" Castle said to Espo and Ryan as well looking really tired.

"We did Castle. Why would anyone want to put diamonds or gems down her throat is beyond me?" Esposito said with looking at Ryan rather strange.

"Good question! I don't know about you. I am going down to the medical examiner and talk with Permutter no matter how tired I might be."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ For the past few hours Dr. Syndey Perlmutter has been working on the body of Mrs. Winslow. There has been some rather surprises while he was finishing up with the autopsy.

After cleaning up and placing the body into the cooler. He headed for the office to start writing up a full report for Dr. Lanie Parish in charge of the department.

Walking into the medical examiner building. Castle, Esposito and Ryan went looking for Dr. Syndey Perlmutter having asked one of the technicians. They were told that he was done with the autopsy. He was now in his office writing up a full report.

Castle was the one to knock on the door with the two detectives behind him. "Come." Perlmutter told who ever it was to come in.

"Good gentlemen your here. I have something to tell and show you. I was able to finish up with the autopsy." He walked over to his desk and opened it to pull out the evidence bag with inside items that will not really shock the trio.

He hands the evidence bag to sergeant Javier Esposito. "What's this Perlmutter?" Esposito asked with being really curious to what's inside.

"It's what I said earlier at the Winslow's estate. There are two diamonds and cocaine that was inside her stomach. I saved what I could for your lab to check it over gentlemen. Now if you will excuse me I have a report to finish up before going home." He states with sarcasm before going back over to his computer.


	63. Chapter 63

Author Notes: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE...

Chapter 63 Hide The Easter Bunny

Castle started to asked Esposito what his judgement on who might of placed those diamonds and cocaine down Mrs. Winslow's throat.

"Bro...there are two possibilities on who of might of killed her. Either it was the Black Ops members that she knew as with your father. Or it might of been someone of her staff living inside the estate." Esposito stated with his idea of who might of been the killer. Especially when she was killed from behind with the rope.

"If the Black Ops members are involved. I will have to speak to my father about it. Since he's been keeping or trying to keep a close eye on them. As for who it was that scale down that wall with the gems just might be another group of Black Ops involved. I will let you know in what I find out from my father." Castle announced with leaving the medical examiner building to call his father at this late hour.

Moving outside into the brisk air. Castle pulled out his cell to call his father. Hopefully he will finally be home after leaving the restaurant of the hotel and being closely watched by the under cover officers.

Dialing his number. Jackson Hunt picked up his cell phone from inside his studio apartment above the Chinese restaurant. He's not been to sleep as yet, having only arrived home an hour ago from the hotel.

"Richard why are you calling me this time?" He sounded grumpy with his tone of voice. As he goes to sit down again on his long couch.

"Something has come up. But first before I start asking. Did you hear the latest? Mrs. Winslow was killed this evening after coming back from the charity event." Castle stated with feeling what confused as to what is really going on.

"Who do you think killed her Richard?" He asked with putting a hand through his grey hair.

"It's why I need to ask you. I think it's Tyrone Gleason, Monroe Williams and another of the Black Ops organization."

"Not possible! Remember they are supposed to be in jail waiting to be sentenced. Otherwise I was tracking those two men that had gotten away scaling down the hotel's wall." Hunt says with knowing this since he was the one to tracked them he lost them on the roof top.

"Then who killed her dad?" As castle had to button up the last of the buttons on his jacket with feeling cold.

"Don't know Richard. Someone that works for Mrs. Winslow might of been responsible for murdering her with using a rope and than shooting her really had to be a real nut case."

"I agree! Please let me know on whether your able to find out anything at all with your sources dad." He replied with getting ready to head for his Mercedes.

"I will see what I can do Richard. Can I will let you go and get some sleep." He said before ending the phone call with his son.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Hide The Easter Bunny

After Castle had spoken with his father Jackson Hunt. He left the Winslow's Estate to head on home. He would have to speak with his wife on the phone in the morning before leaving the loft.

First Reece had to be taken care of by Andrea and the housekeeper Roslyn, and the possible chance the next store neighbor will drop by to check on Reece as well.

Getting into his Mercedes on the side road. Esposito was driving by with the window down to say something to Castle.

"What's up Bro?" Castle hollered out the window of his car.

"In the morning Castle, I am going to go over the file with this case. And find out on whether Ryan and myself might of missed something. With the death of Mrs. Winslow something is missing for where we had interviewed everyone that worked for her. Maybe we should check into her past associates having been fired, quit or any other reasons." Esposito says to Castle.

"Do your best Espo! While I check into other angles when I am home. I don't have any book tours coming up, so it would give me the chance to work." He states with a slight smirk on his face.

"I need to get out of here already. Castle good night and I will call you sometime tomorrow." As he drives off to head on home to his apartment alone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Meanwhile in the Manhattan Medical Center

Patient Kate Beckett was having a hard time trying to sleep at 2 a.m. in the morning. She had to get up to head for the bathroom with the twins pushing down on her bladder. Taking her time with moving to the bathroom, she was able to make it.

Afterwards she realize that she was hungry. Going back over to her bed. She went to place her slippers on with the hospital socks they had given to her. She had to ask the nurses at the station on whether or not there was anything to eat on the floor.

She took her time walking over to find only two nurses working at this time. One of them stopped what they were doing. "How can I help you, Mrs. Castle?"

"I am sorry to bother you. I am hungry. I was wondering this floor keeps any type of juices or sandwiches in your frig?" She asked with moving over to the desk for support.

"Matter of fact, I just came from the break room and I did noticed a number of goodies. Come on I will take you. It's only down the hall from this station. So you don't have to walk too far."

Inside the break room.

Beckett found a chicken sandwich that was recently fresh. Along with an apple, two fruit juices and pudding to help her get by through the rest of the night.

With help from Judy the night nurse working the maternity ward the past six years. She was able move everything into room without a problem.

"Thanks for all of your help Judy. I will enjoy this a great deal." Beckett says with the nurse helping her getting into bed. 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 Hide The Easter Bunny

After Judy had left from Beckett's room. Dr. Anderson her doctor came in to check up on his patient having to be on rounds. Beckett was watching the tv showing the news in regard to the shooting of Mrs. Winslow.

There was light tap on her door with Dr. Anderson walking inside to see the tv reporting about the death. He asked Beckett on what happened with the woman in charge of the Children's Cancer Society.

"I have no idea Dr. Anderson. I do know that my detectives are currently working on the death of Mrs. Winslow." She says to him with moving up further with the top part of her bed.

"Well I do hope Kate they will find the killer. Otherwise I am here to check you out and your twins. How are you feeling today?" Doc asked with taking out his equipment to check her heart rate, blood pressure and her stomach. Even though he could see the monitor keeping track of her vitals.

"Better this morning Doctor Anderson. The twins were running track on me for the few hours last night."

Doctor Anderson chuckled as he continue to check with placing the blood pressure equipment onto her right arm to get a proper number instead of the left arm.

"So how is it Doc?" She asked even though she can see the monitor above her head.

"134 over 74 which is very good for you. That is going to change when you will be going into labor sometime soon." Afterwards Dr. Anderson went to close the door to check her stomach and down below taking only a moment or two.

"Well Doc what's the verdict?" She asked even though she was scared to know the answer.

"The twins have dropped further down. I wouldn't be surprise it's going to be with-in the next few days Kate. So be prepared Captain Beckett!"

She laughed slightly...  



	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 Hide The Easter Bunny

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct.

Dr. Syndey Perlmutter was walking into the 12th precinct to turn in merchandise to Sergeant Javier Esposito to give to the commanding officer Jose Anderson. He's currently out in the field checking on information about a new murder case besides the Winslow case.

He went looking for Sergeant Esposito to find him at his computer station with Detective Ryan standing talking to him from his desk. Ryan looked up to see Perlmutter walking over to them carrying something in his.

"Sergeant Esposito I have something to give you to be placed in the vault." He hands them a small black bag to give to Esposito.

"What's this Perlmutter?" He asked with opening to find the gems and a small little bag with the contents of what was left of cocaine in Mrs. Winslow's stomach. "I will give this to the commanding officer Jose Anderson. But for now I will place this into Beckett's office and lock it so that no one will be able to get inside accept Beckett.

He walked away to head for Beckett's office. Since he was the only other person that had a set of keys for the office. While Ryan thanks Perlmutter for bringing the items. "Thanks doctor. We appreciate you bringing the items here."

"Sure Ryan. I need to get back to the hospital. I have two surgeries scheduled for later. It's why I am not at the Coroner's office."

"Then who is Perlmutter?" Ryan asked with sitting down in his chair with turning on his computer terminal.

"Dr. Lanie Parish. We have the other two coroners now on vacation. After I am done with the two surgeries. There is a possible I might be called in. Excuse me Ryan, I need to go now." He walked towards the elevator to head back out of the precinct.

A moment later Sergeant Esposito came back from Beckett's office after it locking it once again and placing the items into the vault. Since he is also the only other one in the precinct that knows the combination.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Hide The Easter Bunny

"How could you be so stupid to kill Mrs. Winslow, Eric? The butler Greyson telling the driver who was ex Navy Seals.

"She was getting too close to the truth on who was actually behind the heist of all of the gem robberies. Having those two Black Ops members arrested with being acused of stealing the jewels from the hotel was pretty amazing."Eric say outside the estate near the black sedan.

"We need to stay cool with the police having to be back and forth checking for any type of evidence. I will try to stay out of sight Eric. I suggest you do the same for now."  
Greyson said with getting into the vehicle to have Eric drive out of the grounds to head for a meeting at a under ground subway station that is barely used by passengers.

"I will try to disappear. Unless at the meeting I will be assign another mission as with yourself." Eric started to move off before noticing another police car arriving. They just kept on moving out.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct

Commanding officer Jose Anderson working the day shift had arrived back at the precinct after checking for leads for a different murder case. He needed to speak with Sergeant Esposito in regard to the Winslow case.

He walked in from the elevator. Turning the corner he sees both of the detectives he needed to see. Walking over to them. Esposito lifts his head up from his computer to see Captain Anderson coming over.

"How did it go Captain Anderson?" Espo asked for the most part.

"Just fine. We were able to find evidence to indict the lawyer for lying from the very beginning of this murder case. Any way the reason I am here now is to see those gems and the residue of the cocaine that was in Mrs. Winslow's stomach. By the way before we go to her office. I wanted to let you know. The drug enforcement agency will be here tomorrow when Victoria Gates will be working the precinct in the morning. She will be in touch with Beckett in the hospital to discuss the case if possible."

"Ok then lets go Captain." Esposito tells him with walking away from his computer terminal...


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 Hide The Easter Bunny

Walking away from his computer terminal and desk with Captain Anderson. He walked ahead of him and Ryan to go inside the captain's office to show him the gems and cocaine found in the stomach contents of Mrs. Winslow.

Captain Jose Anderson was very anxious to see the gems in spite of all of the recent robberies going on in the Tri State region. Along with the fact it's been a long day for him having to taken over for Beckett. But thank god in the morning Inspector Victoria Gates will be taking over for the day shift until he arrives later on.

However for tonight will be a loan out from a Bronx precinct Lt. Joel Ellison will be arriving some time soon to take over the night watch. He's been here twice before with coaxing from Captain Beckett to show him the ropes.

Walking to the entrance of Beckett's office. Esposito didn't say a word since he did know about Anderson having a copy of the keys to the door and vault, he was mainly acting dumb with not telling anyone.

Going inside with opening up the vault with Ryan sitting and Anderson standing needing to see the merchandise.

"Here you go Captain. Your going to be amazed with these babies." Esposito states with handing the evidence bag with the jewels and a smaller one with the residue of the cocaine.

"Wow! What a beautiful sight to see gentlemen. I am glad that the drug enforcement agency will be here in the morning Javi."

"Me to Captain. I and Beckett would say the same thing with having those expensive merchandise around in the precinct." Javier says to the captain with his eyes still glowing from checking out the jewels. After wards he took a look at the cocaine. "I would very much like to find out who did this to Mrs. Winslow. No doubt probably someone might be working for her in the first place." He states with his statement.

"Ryan and I agree on that point of your statement Captain. Let me put the evidence away. I will be here in the morning for when the drug enforcement arrive. Captain please be sure to leave a note for Gates to let her know about the drug enforcement coming. Please that I have the combination to the vault."

"Don't you think it's wise concerning Victoria Gates to leave her the combination since it's been changed twice already by Beckett?" Anderson announces for when it comes to Inspector Victoria Gates.

"Very well then Captain. Give her the combination just in case I don't arrive on time for work." Javier exclaimed with yawning after a long day.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 Hide The Easter Bunny

It was the next morning at the 12th precinct. It was very quiet so far until Inspector Victoria Gates showed up to start her shift at the precinct.

So far at 9. 10 a.m. Sergeant Javier Esposito hadn't showed up for work after getting hme really late last night. Inspector Gates before anything went to opened up the door to the office. Since she had a feeling there was a note from the Night watch commander.

Walking inside. She found a long note explaining to her on what has been going on with a case involving the Mrs. Winslow murder. It was mentioning about the contents having to be the jewels and the residue of the Cocaine that was found.

Seeing the combination to the vault. She had noticed that it's been changed once again. Went over to the vault in the back of the desk. She started to turns the tumblers from the note with the numbers. After a moment, she was able to opened the vault without a problem. Taking out the black bag. She pulls out the three gems and a smaller evidence bag with the last of the cocaine.

She then whistled at the sight of the merchandise. It was no wonder Beckett and the rest of her investigating team were very secretive in regard to who is actually involved.

After putting the items back into the vault and locking it up. She went looking for Sergeant Esposito at his desk. However she only saw detective Kevin Ryan working on paper work at his desk.

"Detective Ryan good morning. Have you seen Sergeant Esposito?" She asked in a firm tone of voice with the question.

"He's in the break room. He just arrived after getting home really late last night working the Winslow case." He says firmly to her.

"Thanks Ryan, I will go to the break room to speak with the sergeant. Excuse me I have a great deal of work ahead of me. "She exclaimed with her words before heading over to the break room.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 Hide The Easter Bunny

"Esposito thank you for leaving the note in the office in regarding the Winslow case. It's the topic down town with the police commissioner and mayor. They are looking for answers sergeant Esposito. Even though after reading Beckett's case file has a great deal of unanswered questions as to who is actually behind the Gems heists throughout the entire United States." As Inspector Gates was speaking.

"At first inspector we thought it was the Black Ops members that are in jail now with Tyrone Gleason, Monroe Roberts and one other would be the ones. However it turned out to be another under ground group involved with a high official in New York City pulling the strings."

"I will need to speak with Beckett while she is still in the hospital. Maybe she might have a few more ideas on how to bring the real criminals out of the wood work. Otherwise Sergeant, I need your department to keep up the work on trying to find the answers. Speak to all of your sources on the street to get the answers out of them no matter what!" She said very strongly with her statement to him.

"I understand Inspector Gates. Now I need to get to work with my partner to help me." As he looks over to him with his smirk to rile up him a little without Gates noticing. She starts to walk away back to her office steamed up a little as well.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile in Manhattan Medical Center

Since it was around ten o' clock in the morning. Dr. Anderson only just arrived to check on his patient Kate Beckett.

When he did walk into her room. She was sitting up in a chair watching tv with the cooking show on channel seven. As she really wasn't paying attention at this point.

"Dr. Anderson, I was beginning to wonder when you be showing up today." She says with a half smile on her face.

"I do have other patients Kate, you know that my dear. So how are you feeling, as with the twins?" He asked with walking over to her to place a hand onto her bulging stomach.

"Well doctor is it getting close to that delivery time? Or do I need to stay in this room a few more days without a good reason." Beckett was starting to have her blood pressure rise with having to fight with the doctor.

"Your going to be staying here no matter what Kate Beckett. I told you your a high rise patient concerning this pregnancy. So until that time you deliver. Your going to be staying here no matter what!" Now he was steamed as much as his patient Kate Beckett.

"I will check on you later since I will be in the hospital most of the day. Take care of yourself Kate." He says with going to shake her hand before leaving.

However at this time just when he was leaving. Beckett's cell-phone started to go off. "See you later Doc!" She takes her cell phone from the table that was close to her. She needed to be careful with the bending on her side for the phone.

She noticed the call was from the precinct and Inspector Victoria Gates. She had known that she would be taking over for Captain Anderson of the over night watch.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Hide The Easter Bunny

"Inspector Gates how are you this morning?" Beckett asked with having to be sitting down in her chair. She was ok with bending over to reach for the phone.

"Just fine Kate. I just can't believe this Winslow case totally out of sorts. And now that Mrs. Winslow is dead. It only makes it much worst for everyone, especially for those working for her and the estate." She announced with not having to be pleased with the entire case over all.

"I understand stand it completely Victoria. It's given me a head ache everything I try to figure it out with who is actually behind the entire operation." She exclaim with her statement with her friend and ex boss.

"I understand Kate that the three Black Ops members are in jail? Has any of them had the chance to talk yet with telling the officials on who is working with them on the recent stolen gems?" She asked with looking at the files on her desk that needed to be signed off by her.

"From what Sergeant Esposito had told me. None of the three Black Ops members had said nothing at all Inspector. I just hope some time soon something is going to break soon in the case. So that everyone of their lives will be able to go back to normal." Beckett said over the phone with strong conviction.

"I agree with you, Kate. By the way how long do you plan to be in the hospital?" She asked with not wanting to be here any longer than necessary.

"Good question Victoria. My doctor has decided to keep me in to make sure everything is going to stay fine with me knowing that the twins will be delivered some time soon. Otherwise I just sit down watching tv and working on my lap top writing the Baby Journal."

"I read the first three issues I might add. I must admit that I was rather impressed with your writing over all. Keep up the great job Kate. I must end this now, I have a ton of reports that needs to be signed. Or else Captain Jose Anderson will be having my head for being lazy."

Both ladies chuckled over the phone. Just after the phone conversation ended while Gates went to work with the reports.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Hide The Easter Bunny

Just after Inspector Victoria Gates had spoken with Kate Beckett in the hospital. She needed to head out into the field forgoing the reports. She had to go check out the Winslow's estate and check for herself up stairs in the bedroom for where Mrs. Winslow was killed.

She asked Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan to drive her over to investigate the bedroom once more for anything else that might of been missed by everyone else involved.

"Yes sir. I will go warm up the car to bring it in front of the precinct Inspector Gates." Sergeant Esposito says to her while Detective Ryan walked out with her just prior to giving orders to other officers to take over for now.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Thirty minutes later...At the Winslow's Estate

One of the workers taking care of the place. Butler Jerome Littleton were able to show the three police officials up stairs to the bedroom with taking the mini elevator instead of the stairs.

Esposito showed Gates the vault behind the portrait in the bedroom. The vault was closed even though Esposito taking out a piece of paper with having been given the combination to the vault.

When he opened the vault. Victoria Gates went to take everything that was inside out of it. Never knowing what she might find . There wasn't any jewels inside accept documents stating that Mrs.  
Winslow would be handing over the estate to be divided to three of her associates that was close to her over the years. And two of them were the butler and the driver now on the grounds at this time.

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito. I need to have you read this document. Tell me what you think of this at this time?" Gates asked Ryan first to read the document before Esposito told over.

Meanwhile she walked around including going to check the wall-in closet for anything else she might find. Turning on the light inside. She pushed away the clothes that was hanging up inside. Moving towards the back of the closet. She started to use her hand with knocking on the back of the wall. Accidently something had gave way with a smaller door opened leading towards some where.

Victoria Gates hollered out to the two detectives. "Take a look at this gentlemen. Do any of you have your flash lights on you?" She asked.

Ryan pulled out his small flash light from his black cotton pant pocket. He hands it to her in order to see inside with seeing stairs leading down with a small light for them to see further...


	73. Chapter 73

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 73

Esposito and Ryan hollered out to Inspector Gates to come towards the back with the lighting having to be dim in order to see. However with the flashlights from Javier and Ryan, along with the smell. Victoria Gates saw the two bodies on the cement near other containers.

It had look like the bodies had been dead at least a few weeks. Between the decay and the smell. The three of them had to head back up stairs to call the crime scene unit.

"Damn!" She says to the both detectives. "Espo call the crime scene unit. Ryan, I need you to have every one of the employees that are on the grounds to meet me in the library." She ordered with moving down stairs to the library.

Reaching the main library...

Inspector Victoria Gates taking a look at the time. She needed to speak with Kate Beckett since she is still in the hospital for awhile. Taking out her cell-phone she dialed her number for which Kate Beckett answered right away sitting in bed working with her laptop.

"Inspector Gates, How can I help you this time?" She asked the question figuring that something must of happened at the estate.

"Your not going to believe this Beckett. I was able to find in her walk-in closet of the bedroom a cellar leading down to find weapons so far in the barrels. But the best part was finding two bodies further down having been dead at least two weeks." She states with turning around in the library to see the butler walk in. "Hold on a minute Kate. Please sit down sir." She says to the butler with him walking over to a chair.

"Oh! Wow Victoria. I just can't believe this, and with everything else going on with the estate and charity. Castle needs to hear all about this. It's right up his alley. By the way did you call the crime scene unit to come and check it out?"

"I sure did Beckett. I must tell you. Finding those two bodies really freaked out Javier and Kevin a great deal. Listen I need to go now. I will call you again when I have the chance." She hangs up the phone to walk over to the butler to start asking him questions. "Where are the other employees Jerome?"

"The driver will be arriving with-in the next ten minutes. As for the cook. She is coming as we speak Inspector Gates."


	74. Chapter 74

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 73

Inspector Victoria Gates was hotter than a pistol with this entire situation happening to take her away from the precinct, and with Beckett still in the hospital.

She had asked the driver, cook and the butler into the library ask the following. "How many of you knew about the up stairs wall in closet in Mrs. Winslow's bedroom. Including leading to a cellar that had a fortune in weapons and drugs inside the drums.

All three of them were shaking their heads in regard to what she was saying in the first place. "Mrs. Winslow never even bothered to say a word to any of the employees. She had always kept to herself most of the time." Butler Jerome says to the Inspector about the matter.

However with the cook, she started to cry knowing that her employer was dead. As for the driver, he didn't say a word. Inspector Gates had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth in any thing he does of late.

"Ok you can go now. If I need to ask any further questions. I will be sure to look for the three of you." She says as she watches the three employees leave the library.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Upstairs in Mrs. Winslow bedroom

Doctor Lisa Anderson coroner for the Westchester County Medical Examiner. She had the chore this time around to do the autopsies on the two bodies that were found down in the cellar of the wall in closet.

She had placed the two bodies onto the stretcher with help from the crime scene unit having arrived thirty minutes earlier. She was placing the covering over the entire bodies to be taken out side and into the morgue van.

Sergeant Esposito came in from out of the cellar carrying a bag full of pieces taken from one of the barrels that had the weapons. While Ryan was working on placing the drugs in pill forms to be taken back to the 12th precinct.

"Doctor Anderson do you have an answer for us at this time as to what they died of ?" Esposito asked the question while shaking off the dust and anything that was laying about inside.

"Stabbed in there backs, along with being choked to death. I will know their i.d.'s with using the palm reader back at the medical bay. I will let Inspector Gates know who they were sergeant." She states before having one of the crime scene unit member help her remove both of the bodies on the stretchers.


	75. Chapter 75

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 75

Doctor Lisa Anderson with help from her technician Jodie Walker. She was able to guide Anderson with some of the details with writing them down in her small computer recorder.

She was working on the first body having opened up the chest cavity and straight on down. She wasn't able to find anything worth reporting.

However she was able to find out the I.D. with the first body. It was Miles Davis. He was an employee for Mrs. Winslow and her driver for the estate. Doctor Anderson had found this rather strange. Information on the computer palm reader states that he was still alive and working as a driver for the Estate.

As for the second body two hours later with finishing up finally. She was exhausted from the entire time she was called to the scene. The F.B.I. had sent back a report on the I.D. with the second body.

"It had turned out to be an under cover officer from the Bronx name Sergeant Jackson Harolds inside the cooler now. It would seem that one of the Bronx precincts had an on going investigation before the 12th precinct had started theirs.

It was at this time that Doctor Anderson had to call Inspector Victoria Gates. She was hoping that the Inspector was still at the precinct to give her the shocking news...


	76. Chapter 76

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 76

Dr. Lisa Anderson going to pick up her phone to call Inspector Victoria Gates at the 12th precinct. She and everyone on the case have been waiting to hear the news about the two bodies that was found in the cellar.

She goes to dial the number on her office phone near the computer terminal. Right away she answered from the office at 5.30 p.m. in the evening.

"Inspector Gates I have a great deal to tell you this evening. And believe me, sir. This wasn't an easy task with those bodies. One of those bodies belongs to the driver that is currently alive at the Estate."

"I don't understand Lisa. What is going on?" Gates says over the phone with Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan listening to the conversation with the voice box turned up to hear.

"The driver that is working at the estate at this time is a fraud. He's working with who killed the police officer as well from one of the Bronx precinct. I will send you an e-mail with the complete report and the names of the dead bodies. You will need to inform Captain Beckett since she and her husband have been working on the case."

"Don't remind me Doctor Anderson. I will call her later after I have a briefing with the detectives that are working the case. Two of them have been listening to the conversation about the driver being a fraud. Tell me doctor Anderson. Since this driver is playing games with the I.D. If we try to get his I.D. Will it be possible that his real name will pop up on the palm reader?"

"No! Your men some how will need to get a saliva sample from him like asking for a drink and having him join in. Otherwise as for the police officer. He has a family probably been on deep under cover for the past month."

"All right doctor. I will take it from here. Just make sure you send that report as soon as possible." She says with ending the conversation with the coroner.


	77. Chapter 77

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 77th

Beckett was coming out of the bathroom when she heard her cell-phone go off on the hospital tray she left it on. Taking her time with the twins bouncing inside of her stomach. She takes the cell-phone into her hand to answer it.

"Beckett! Inspector Gates I had a feeling your be calling me at some point today. What's going on?" She asked with placing herself down onto the chair before she falls.

"Doctor Anderson was able to come up with the I.D.'S with the two bodies found at the Winslow's Estate. I must tell you, so far this entire case has been extremely strange." She said to her over the phone from her home.

"Tell me about it Victoria. And I am here in the hospital while everyone else has been gathering up information."

"Here is the kicker Kate. Dr. Anderson told me that one of the bodies is the driver. While that man posing as the driver for Mrs. Winslow is a fake." She announced with her statement while she was waiting to give the other shocker.

"Damn! And what about the other body?" She says with moving into her chair to have a better position.

"Police officer working under cover from a Bronx precinct. Currently Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan will be looking for the wife and children. They will have the chore of having to tell her the truth about her husband."

"What a shame Victoria! I just don't wish those two with having to tell her the news. What else is going on with the case?" She asked with feeling some what upset now with the information given to her.

"Dr. Anderson made the suggestion in order to get the I.D. from the fake driver. By using them to have him drink something so that they will be able to get the proper name of this man. Afterwards we plan to arrest him for fraud, murder and several other charges as with stealing from Mrs. Winslow's foundation."

"When you find out the truth Victoria. Please be sure to let me know." Beckett asked with more like begging. Even though for Inspector Gates. She just over looked it for when it comes to Kate Beckett.

"I will Beckett and good night." She said with hanging up from the library. Her husband was waiting to have her start dinner, since he only just arrived home himself the past hour.


	78. Chapter 78

Hide The Eastor Bunny

Chapter 78th

Victoria looked at her husband John as if she was his slave for some odd reason. "Really John! It's been a really busy day for me. You could at least help out with making dinner tonight."

"Jesus Victoria, you are really cranky. What the hell happened with the case to really have you upset?" He asked with having to be really concern for his wife.

"Besides Mrs. Winslow dead. I was able to find a secret cellar upstairs in her bedroom closet. While leading to a basement with two more dead bodies and a fortune in merchandise mainly weapons and drugs."

"Oh wow! Victoria...So who are the two people that were found in the cellar?" He asked with having to be curious.

"Here is the kicker John...One of the bodies is the driver for Mrs. Winslow, while the driver that is working now is a fake. As for the other body...Doctor Anderson of the Coroner's office found out it was a under cover officer working the Estate before winding up dead."

"Damn! No wonder Victoria your upset about the entire affair. With the under cover officer leave a family behind this time?" Slowly over to his tough wife now feeling so vulnerable.

"Esposito and Kevin Ryan will have the job of telling his widower and children that their father is dead." This would be the first time in years she would be crying. The last time was when she went up against her sister in court for a very tough case.


	79. Chapter 79

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 79

After dinner Victoria Gates as promised needed to call Kate Beckett in the hospital before it's really is too late.

Her husband John went upstairs to take a shower, Afterwards he plans to check the internet for an hour. That's if the shower doesn't wipe him out.

Moving into the library after finishing up the last of the dishes. She decides to use her cell-phone instead of the house phone. She takes the phone to bring up the number for Kate Beckett.

She dials. She will know in a moment on whether or not Beckett was still up. "Hello,  
Inspector Gates, I was expecting your phone call. How are you this evening?" She asked with sitting in bed relaxing with the tv down low.

"Just fine considering the type of damn day I had at the 12th precinct. And I pity your two detectives Esposito and Ryan to tell the poor woman about her husband being killed during his under cover mission."

"Did they actually speak with the woman as yet?" She asked with great concern for the two friends of hers.

"I just don't know Kate. Eventually I will find out when I arrive at the precinct tomorrow against my better judgement." She announced with her emotions up into the air ready to fight anyone for this entire mess with the Winslow's estate.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile In Greenwich, Ct.

Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were heading for Mianus Road, Coc Cob. They were looking for number 54 Mianus.

They had gotten the information from one of the officers that used to work with the under cover officer that was found in the cellar at the estate.

"I believe Javi, we are coming up to the house now. And it looks like someone is home." Ryan says with envy in his voice with looking over at his partner.

Pulling the vehicle up to the driveway. Esposito turns off the engine with placing the key into his pocket.

The both officers were regretting this part of the plan to tell the sad news to the wife. Walking up to the front door and ringing the buzzer.

It would take a moment before someone came out to greet them holding out there police badges. "Gentlemen how can I help with the police force." As she notices the badges.

Sergeant Javier Esposito was the first to speak. "Are you Mrs. Joesphine Harolds? We have some bad news to tell you."

"Why what has happened to my husband Jackson?" She asked with knowing something must of gone wrong with the under cover operation...


	80. Chapter 80

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 80th

"I am very sorry to say that your husband's body was found inside the cellar of the Winslow's estate. We understand he was asked to work the under cover case the past month."

"My, god! My husband had a feeling that something like this would happen. The last time I spoke to him on the phone was a little over two weeks ago." She says in a tone to suggest to the officers that there marriage might be on the rocks.

"How long have you been married? The reason I am asking on whether or not you two having been happy in your marriage." Detective Kevin Ryan says to the grieving wife.

"Even though we haven't been happy the past year. We decided to try to see a counselor to work out our problems. Our marriage had gone down hill because of all of the hours he was working with the under cover division."

It was Esposito that asked the next question. "I know this is none of my business with your husband now dead. Are you having an affair of some sorts?" He said with trying to be gentle as possible.

"No Sergeant. I just wanted to be happy with my husband once again. My two boys Jeff and Eric were very close. They will be hurt deeply when they come back from Summer camp."

"If ever you need an therapist. We would be happy to give you the telephone to the best in New York City, his name is Doctor Smith. He consults every once in a while for the 12th precinct."

"Thank you, it would be nice to talk to someone to vent my feelings out into the open." She says to the two officers.

"Please take care. We will be moving out now to head back to New York City. No doubt the traffic for exit eight is extremely busy." Detective replied with walking down the stairs, while Esposito was saying something to her that he wasn't able to hear.


	81. Chapter 81

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 81

Just after the tearing news of her heart about her husband. She was holding onto the card with Doctor Smith a therapist. She was seriously thinking about calling him.

However she had no idea just where he was located. Since she has someone that drives her everyday to get back and forth to work or any else she needs to do with the children at summer school.

She went to look through the blinds on whether or not the detectives had left the drive way. There was no one around at this time with the time being late in the afternoon. She needed to call for Chinese food only a mile away in the town center.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

Esposito and Ryan were on there back to the 12th precinct to sign out for the day. They were discussing how to get the finger prints of the driver without catching on or even take the glass to check on whether there was any saliva to use to find out just who the hell the driver is.

"I assume Javi, we will need to keep the driver busy once he's inside the library to have drinks to celebrate the case. Telling him that the precinct was getting very close to knowing who the killer was to Mrs. Winslow and the under cover officer." Ryan suggested with telling his partner having taking the Cross County Parkway. 


	82. Chapter 82

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 82th

Mrs. Josephine Harolds decided to call Doctor Smith to make an appointment. She will need to know on whether he would be able to come to Cos Cob to come see her or whether she will need to drive and see him in his office.

Moving into the library with her house phone is located. It's one of three throughout the house.

Looking at the phone number, she goes to sit down in her blue velvet lounge chair to begin dialing...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

5.30 p.m. Dr. Smith's office

Doctor Smith had just arrived back from the 12th precinct to consult on a case for two of the under cover officers needing advise. His secretary had left for the day.

Even though she had left a number of messages for him from his clients. And including setting up appointments for two.

He grumbled to himself since he was tire, hungry and in need of a shower after a long day.

All of a sudden his telephone started to ring. He turned to reach for his phone as a woman answered it first with her words.

"Mrs. Harolds how can I help you this evening?" He asked in a tone that was nice and calm.

"Doctor Smith I need to set up an appointment to speak with you about the death of my husband's body was found in the Mrs. Winslow's estate. He was working under cover for the Bronx precinct. Is it possible for you to come to Cos Cob, Ct to have the chat. Or do I need to come to your office instead?"

"It's not a problem to come to you. Just give me your exact address and I will go check my calendar tomorrow on what time I can be there depending on that exit eight traffic volume."

She chuckled. "I know what you mean Doctor. I will hold unless your able to come tonight. I will pay you extra for your time, Plus I will have food ready in case your hungry."

Since he was hungry. It didn't take him long to think about it. "All right Joesphine, I will be leaving in a few moments. Which road and number?" He asked...As she had him write down the road and number of the house.

Give it an hour or less ok?" He said over the phone.

"Just fine Doctor Smith...I will leave door open, so just come on in since I am the only one living in the house now, as my children are at summer camp. See you soon..." As the connection ended as she went to start making something to eat. Along with changing into something more comfortable. 


	83. Chapter 83

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 83th

Joesphine Harolds after speaking with Doctor Smith on the phone. She needed to change her clothing in order to relax while she is talking to him here in person. Even though she had not been all that close of late with her husband. She really was feeling the lost.

And she really needs to express this to him at some point while he's here. Walking up stairs to her room, she was thinking about how she was going to tell her two children in summer camp about their father now dead and soon to be in the grave.

That is one thing over the years they were able to do was put the money away in case one, or both parents would wind up dead at some point over the years. The children would be set for life as well with having trust funds, insurance and back accounts.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Smith was counting his blessings that the traffic wasn't too heavy having reach the exit eight exit and afterwards the exit to Cos Cob and the side road Mianus.

He had checked the time on his car's dash board. He was really making good time actually. Checking the numbers on the houses on the side road. He was coming up to Harolds home. And beautiful he said to himself in his vehicle. He goes to parked the car into the driveway before turning it off.

Grabbing his brief case with his lap top, note pad and cell-phone on the outside of it. He moves over to the side walk leading up to her stairs and doorway. He was told to go inside since she had told him on the phone that the door wasn't lock.

And in the living room. He found her sitting crying with a glass of water on the side. She looks up to see him standing in front of her. "Doctor Smith I assumed?" She asked with having him sit down in the small lounge brown chair facing her .

"Yes Joesphine. Are are all right?" He asked with taking everything out of his brief case.


	84. Chapter 84

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 84th

"I am glad your here Doctor Smith. I am sorry I was able to screw up your schedule for this evening." Joesphine said to the therapist having made it safe and sound to her CT. address.

"No problem! I was just glad that the traffic wasn't all that heavy for when I left the office to catch the Major Deegan. Any way how are you feeling tonight?" Sitting down on the nice plush brown couch.

"Off course I am upset at the fact that my husband died doing his job as a under cover officer. Other wise I am more upset that I am able to discuss with him about mending our marriage because of his damn work." She says in anger for which Doctor Smith was able to pick up.

"So it wasn't a woman that had messed up your marriage?" He said with writing a note onto the pad onto top of his lap.

"No way! He was never interested in any woman during our 20 year marriage. He was always working under cover operations that took a great many hours away from the family. And my daughter Tess and the boy James will be missing him a great once I am able to tell them with being at summer school.

"Did the detectives come to the house to give you the full details on how he died?" Doctor Smith said without knowing himself all of the details for when it comes to the case. He does know that Mrs. Winslow was mostly behind in some of the operation for when it came to the charity and stealing from it and the jewels that was on display.

"Not really Doctor Smith. Just that he died in vein trying to find out the truth about the mission he was on at the time the past month. Otherwise I need to plan a funeral for which that is one thing we did years ago was put money away, a trust fund and other accounts to help the kids get by in life once there father is placed under the ground."

"What no cremation to make it easier with the bills?" He asked with taking a sip of a glass of water that was placed in front of him on the marble glass coffee table.

"It was his choice to be buried on the ground and not inside a urn." She said even though with a slight chuckle. By the way Doctor Smith would you be interested in some dinner?"

"That would be nice Joesphine. I am rather famish at this time of the day." He states with padding his stomach having to be rumbling.

"Ok then lets move into the kitchen to have something nice this evening before you head on home."


	85. Chapter 85

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 85th

Doctor Smith was feeling so much better with having something to eat. And with thanks to Joesphine cooking for him and herself.

It's going to take awhile for her and the children to get over the death of her husband having been murdered.

"I must go now. Thank you so much for the dinner and speaking with me about your problems. Please stay in contact with me in case you need to talk again, as with your children. Hopefully they will be able to adjust quickly."

"I hope so Doctor Smith. I would hate to see them suffer in life with trying to adjust to there father's death." She stated strongly with conviction for when it comes to the children.

"As I said, call me when it's necessary to speak about there issues and yours mostly. Ok?" Doctor Smith walked back into the living area to pick up his brief case and note pad to be placed inside.

He picked up his cell-phone as well. While checking for messages. He was lucky this time since no one had called him to set a session.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since it was late...

The driver having come back from running an errand for the Estate. He had found that the police were on the grounds again.

Parking the Black SUV into the parking garage. He felt a little off keel with seeing them here again. Coming into the kitchen area, he had asked the cook Jerome that the detectives wanted to speak with him about closing the case.

"So they were able to find the person that killed those inside the cellar?" He asked with taking a breath into his lungs to relax a little.

"I already celebrated with a glass of wine in the library. Maybe that is what they want you for as well?" Jerome said before going back to his cooking rice and potatoes.

"Let me go and find out for sure." Andrew responded with leaving the kitchen to head for the first floor library.

Meanwhile...

Sergeant Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan and even Richard Castle were drinking wine in the library. Esposito turning was the first to see the driver Andrew.

"Welcome Andrew. We are celebrating closing the case." He announced with handing his the wine glass with his right hand.

"Sure why not gentlemen.! He drinks the red wine very quickly and placing it down onto the table before he started to cough into the glass so that none of his germs will land on the table or furniture. "I am sorry about that. It seems this crazy winter has gotten the best of me."

"We will take care the glass Andrew. You can go back to your work now." Detective Kevin Ryan replied with seeing the driver leave, while Castle took out an evidence bag to place the glass inside. "Thanks Castle, I will take this to the lab, and we will know sometime with-in the next eight hours."


	86. Chapter 86

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 86th

Inside the lab.

Technician Donaldson finally had the chance to get to work on the glass wine in the evidence bag. He's been so busy at the lab for which required other precincts to have him work on their samples.

He's been working in the Bronx lab for almost 12 hours with just three short breaks during the shift.

There was number of things he had to do with his orders to try and find out the driver's true identity. Placing the glass wine under the red light. He was able to see that there were prints and taking a cotton swab and the small amount of saliva on the outside of the glass.

With this he placed it on a slide and under the microscope. He asked the computer for the break down on the sample. After a few moments he had an partial answer to what this fake Darrell Robertson aka sharp shooter for the under ground Black Ops organization. was pretending to be the driver that was dead for almost eight months.

Donaldson had to be sure with going over the test once again. While for the prints he had gotten them from the local F.B.I. regional office. He didn't need to call them to confirm the I.D. of the driver. Plus the fact that the technician with the sample. He had found out that he had some type of lung condition that needed to be taken care soon or else he's going to die in the coming months.

After taking another twenty minutes to finish up with everything. He looked at the time. And noticed that he needed to call Detective Kevin Ryan either at the precinct or home. Since it was close to nine o' clock at night.

Meanwhile at Ryan's home...

Kevin Ryan had been talking to Jenny about the case when she decided to put together some vanilla ice cream. And bring the two bowls into the living room. When she heard him talking to someone on the phone.

"Are you sure about the I.D. Donaldson?" He asked with being curious.

"Yes sir Detective Ryan. His name is Darrell Robertson and he's a big time sharp shooter. The F.B.I. has him on file having to be involved with the Black Ops Organization. Do you need anything else Kevin?"

"Not at the moment. I know your probably exhausted after working a very long shift." He stated in his tone of voice.

"12 hours and counting. I am done now with just the clean up. Thank goodness I am off tomorrow or else I would be a real mess. Good night Ryan and I hope your able to arrest the fraud in the coming days." His friend said in a tire voice along with the beginning of the yawns.

"You to buddy and thanks for helping us out. Good night." While Ryan hangs up the phone and turning to face his wife Jenny. "Oh, boy! Ice Cream. I am very happy to have this tonight."

"I assume good night about the I.D. of the driver at Mrs. Winslow's estate?" She hands him his bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"Oh, yeah Jenny! I will speak with Captain Beckett in the morning to discuss options on how to go about arresting the driver. However for now I am in a mood to have this ice cream and then afterwards it's up in the air." He quoted with his words, especially when Jenny knew exactly on what he meant.


	87. Chapter 87

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 87th

With his friend telling him the information on the phone. Ryan right away called Captain Kate Beckett at the loft. He had no idea she will be able to answer it with the time being so late.

Even Jenny had told him she might be asleep at this hour. "I need to try Jenny. It's important that we arrest this man in order to try and close the case." He says in anger in his tone. Even though Jenny knows it wasn't directed at her or anyone else accept the damn driver.

"Go ahead and call Kevin. I will go check on the children, I just hope they are not awake. There has been times I had caught them playing around." She replied with giving him a quick peck to his cheek before leaving.

He walks over to his cell-phone having left it on the glass coffee table in the living room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kate Beckett wasn't able to sleep in regard to the twins bothering her too much in her stomach. She had a glass of ginger ale to help settled her stomach. She had kept her cell-phone on the kitchen counter. Everyone was asleep in the loft including Castle had fallen asleep on the couch in his office.

All of a sudden...

She heard her phone go off. She goes to grab it to see who it was on the caller I.D. Right away she answers it with speaking to Detective Kevin Ryan.

"What's going on Ryan?" She sounded alerted and excited with speaking to Ryan.

"Good news Beck, the lab technician was able to come up with the true identity of the driver the the estate. Your not going to believe this? He's an Black Ops member for the organization and a sharp shooter. His name is Darrell Robertson, Beckett. This is caused for celebration with the possible chance of closing the case."

"Wonderful Ryan. You, Esposito, Anderson and Alverez need to go now to have this driver arrested and have the night watch commander interrogate him until I get there in the morning. I will the precinct and explain to the night watch commander on what is going on down bro. While you wake up Esposito and tell him the news before heading on over to the estate. What ever you do...please be very careful..." She stated.."And good luck Kevin!"

"I will try Beckett. I will call later on what is happening. Bye!" He says with turning to face his wife.

"I suggest you get moving before it's too late to catch up to that damn fraud. " Jenny responded with a case and pushing him into the bedroom to change. While she goes to call Esposito.


	88. Chapter 88

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 89th

Just as soon as Beckett had ordered the team to head on over to the Winslow's estate. Castle told her to get back to bed and relax. 'Your already had enough excitement for one night Kate." Castle says with pulling her towards the bedroom.

"And what are you going to do?" She asked with turning to face him. He was moving back into the living room for where the closet was with his coat and hat to head on out.

"I will be fine Kate. Since I have my gun with me going to the Winslow's estate." Castle announced with going inside the closet to grab everything to leave.

"Call me to let me know what is going on Rick. That jackass needs to be shot right away after what he's done overall." She was pissed off and Castle could see it in her face. She went back to the bedroom to try and relax.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone was slowly arriving at the outside of the estate. It would seem that there wasn't any type of security guard working the fence area.

Sergeant Esposito, Lt. Alverez, Sergeant William Anderson and Commander Jose Anderson of the over night watch had moved out of their vehicles. While receiving the news that Richard Castle will be arriving soon.

Esposito had ran over to the garage to find out on whether the driver's SUV was parked inside and it was. Actually there were two others parked on the side of the garage having him think that something must be going on inside.

He ran back over to let them what he was able to find. While Castle had arrived with giving the orders that Beckett had given to him before leaving.

"All right everyone we need to be very careful with all this. Lets go up to the door and knock since the fence is opened tonight." Captain Anderson tells them to move.

Castle had pulled out his automatic into his hand and carefully stayed behind all of them...


	89. Chapter 89

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 89th

Captain Anderson walked up to the door to knock with a heavy hand. It would take a moment for the butler Jerome to come and open it with seeing the detectives from before.

"What's going on gentlemen?" Jerome asked with still his uniform on before heading to bed in the employees quarters.

"We are looking for the driver Jerome. Do you happened to know where he is for the moment?" Captain Anderson asked with concern in his tone.

"He's up stairs on the second level. I have no idea where exactly since I was cleaning up for the night and getting ready to go to sleep." Jerome said to the group in front of him.

"We need to arrest him for being someone he's not Jerome. Along with the fact he's a proven killer as well with the two bodies that were found inside the cellar."

"I should of known something wasn't right about the driver during the past month. Please gentlemen go right up with using either the stairs or the elevator. Just be very careful with your movements since I have no idea what's he's doing."

Captain Anderson, Castle and the two detectives Anderson and Alverez walked in with taking out their weapons just in case shooting breaks out from the driver.

Anderson and Alverez took the mini elevator, while Castle and the captain took the stairs to be covered both ways.

They started to check each of the rooms, while Mrs. Winslow's bedroom with the cellar enclosed was down the hall.

The driver had heard a noise after coming out of the closet with the cellar leading down with still some barrels that needs to be checked.

He went to take a peak out side the room with his automatic in his hand. When all of a sudden he saw the police heading his way...


	90. Chapter 90

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 90th

Darrell started to fire his automatic at the officers coming after him from Mrs. Winslow's bedroom.

"Get down Castle!" Esposito hollered out at the mystery writer before firing back as with Anderson and Alverez. "Anderson go around the other side if possible to see on whether we are able to corner him." Esposito replied in a loud tone.

While Castle moving onto the floor to move over to an open doorway. He was trying to think of a way to get closer to the driver. Then he remembered about the outside balcony...

Moving into the room next to where Darrell was located. Castle headed for the opened balcony and finding that the next store's balcony were very close and he's able to get inside without the driver noticing.

Castle placed his weapon into his pant pocket in order to climb over.

Meanwhile...

Esposito, Ryan and Alverez were wondering where Castle had gone. "Damn him! Lt. Alverez mumbled with his tone to Esposito and Ryan.

All of a sudden ...

The driver screamed out that your not going to take me alive. While Esposito fired back with his weapon before saying. "Your going to be dead if you don't stop what your doing Darrell." He replied with giving a look to his partner.

"So you know who I am after all?" He hollered out from the crack of the door. When suddenly a gun was at the middle of his back...


	91. Chapter 91

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 91st

Darrell had no place to move or else he was going to have a bullet in his back from Richard Castle the mystery writer.

Darrell dropped his automatic to the rug of the bedroom that had the cellar inside the walk in closet.

Castle hollered out to everyone that he has dropped his weapon to have them come inside the room before he tries to get away from him and everyone else. It was very obvious no doubt that this man was one of the top men of the operation.

There has been too much blood shed and robberies during the past few months. And with the death of Mrs. Winslow only tainted the charity for which she and Castle were involved only recently to find her dead.

Sergeant Esposito, Ryan , Anderson and Lt. Alverez opened the door to see Castle standing behind the fake driver with his automatic into his back. Otherwise they told Castle to back off with putting away his weapon or else he was going to be brought into the precinct as well.

Castle listened to Esposito. While his son-in-law took his weapon away until further notice. Even though nothing will be said to Captain Beckett about the stunt he pulled. "It's for your own good dad. Go home and stay there until we ask you for a full report." Sergeant Anderson retorted with his statement while Castle handed his gun back to his son-in-law.

And in the meantime...

Detective Kevin Ryan took out his cuffs from his coat pocket to be placed around Darrell's back, While being given his rights and a phone call at the precinct to ask for legal help.

"Lets move it down stairs Darrell. " Ryan replied with pushing him to move on over to the mini elevator and head on outside of the perimeter of the estate.


	92. Chapter 92

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 92th

Detective Kevin Ryan placed Darrell into the mini elevator to head on downstairs and outside. For where his vehicle would be waiting to place the fraud inside.

Esposito and Ryan were able to see Richard Castle pull out of the grounds of the estate to head on home to the loft. They were wondering just how much of the truth was Castle going to be telling the truth to his wife.

No doubt she would know some of the truth. For which her husband has been very active for the Winslow's charity Foundation. And to find out the truth in regard to the I.D. of the driver finally had come to a stand still and hopefully to close the case.

Once the driver Darrell was placed into the back of the car with his cuffs behind his back.

Sergeant Esposito told Ryan that he was going to drive this time back to the 12th precinct and take him into the back for processing. Otherwise he would need to call for his lawyer to protect him from being abused any further by the police.

"Are you set in the back with Darrell?" Esposito asked with pulling out the keys from his pant pocket to start up the car. He didn't wish to be here any longer than necessary.

"Lets go already Javi. The sooner we get back to the precinct, the sooner we can both go home to sleep after a rough few weeks of this case." Ryan said while watching Darrell not say a word since he was caught dead to the rights.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally Richard Castle arrived home to the Loft. He parked the Mercedes inside the under ground parking lot near the back entrance elevator.

Turning off the engine, while making sure the doors, and trunk are locked before going upstairs to his loft. No doubt he was hoping that his wife Kate would be asleep without having to asked too many questions.

He did what he thought was right with trying to take him down before more damage would be done in the short process.

When he walked inside the loft. The lights were all down low. He was assuming that everyone was sound asleep. Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. He went inside his office to lay down instead of the bedroom to be asked questions.

He was too tired right now to be in the mood for it. Closing the door with taking off his jacket, shoes, socks and his pants to be just be in his underwear. While taking out the blankets from the closet to cover himself to sleep on the couch inside.


	93. Chapter 93

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 93rd

It was moments later...

Richard Castle had thought that he was dreaming or something. Trying to take a look at the time. He just couldn't believe it that it was seven a.m. in the morning. He had slept a solid seven hours without waking up.

However his son and Royal were playing in his office. His son had opened the door to have his best pal move inside to wake up his father.

His patience was running thin. Turning to face his son Reece. "Reece does your mother know your here?" Castle said sternly to his son not really paying attention.

Turning away from Royal before he attacks him again with butterfly of kisses. "No Daddy, Mommy is still asleep."

Castle now was really upset at his son. "Reece, you need to leave here to go back to your room with Royal while mommy and myself are sleeping. Understand?" He asked knowing that his nanny Andrea is some where close by.

"I will go daddy. Royal will follow as well. I will try to be good the rest of the day." Reece said with quickly moving to his father to give him a kiss to his cheek.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darrell wasn't too please when his lawyer Gary Rollins wasn't available until this morning. Captain Jose Anderson of the over night had received a phone call telling him that Darrell's lawyer would be arriving.

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez to be finishing up there work. They were asked to bring Darrell into Interrogation two for questioning.

While leaving Darrell inside with his cuffs and shackles to his legs. As a favor they both stayed thirty minutes before Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan arrives to begin there shifts.


	94. Chapter 94

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 94th

Darrell stayed silent while his lawyer was talking with the two detectives about the evidence. There was no mistaking it. Darrell was guilty as hell with his finger prints having killed the under cover officer, Mrs. Winslow and another from inside the estate.

Along with a number of different counts against the man. And including those involved with stealing the gems during the charity event and different gem shows throughout New York City.

"Now that I have all of the information from the detectives. Darrel what do you have to say on the matter? " He said with placing the papers back onto the table to show him the evidence.

"Wait an minute! Your supposed to be defending me. However instead your throwing me to the wolves." Darrell says angerly along with hitting his fist against the table to wake up everyone inside.

"That may be true Darrell. However there is nothing I can do further for you accept a plea of guilty. Even though if you turn states evidence against those that are working behind you. Your be able to get a reduce sentence or even try for the Witness Protection Agency."

"Are you serious? I am being railroaded into this position. Do you realize if I talk? I will surely be killed by those same people that have been working for me a long time." Darrell replied with all of a sudden being scared.

"And it's why we are offering the Witness Protecting Agency to protect you from those same people." Esposito said to the killer.

"Fine! I will go for the deal Sergeant. I just hope you will go after those involved with the Black Ops groups having been involved with the robberies?" He says about Tyrone Monroe, and the two others already being held in the Tombs.

"I will inform Captain Kate Beckett and others that your going to be taking the deal. But in the meantime I need to have Captain Anderson of the over night watch to call the Witness Protection Agency . Please excuse me, while Ryan will be staying here to finalized things with you and your lawyer."


	95. Chapter 95

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 95th

Darrell after seeing Beckett leave the room to head back to her office. He says the following to his lawyer.

"You do realize with going into the Witness Protection Program. I will be haunted for the rest of my life after what I have done. Those people that I was involved with will be looking for me."

"It's the best choice for you to take Darrell or else you won't last for long in prison with who ever runs the gangs. So this was the best option to take. What I need to know is for when the Witness Protection people will be getting here to take you out of here?"

"Asked the detectives they can asked Captain Beckett the question." Darrell asked his lawyer with packing up his brief case to speak with the detective behind the glass petition.

His lawyer Gary Rollins walked out with one of the officers that work in this particular area would be watching Darrell inside.

Meanwhile...

Rollins went to seek out Captain Kate Beckett having gone back to her office prepared herself to head on home.

He went to knock on the door before going inside to asked Beckett the question.

She looks up from her paper work for which is the last for today she is going to be signing. "How can I help you, Mr. Collins?" She asked with concern in her face.

"My client has asked me to find out when the Witness Protection Agency will be arriving Captain Beckett?"

She shifted in place with the twins hopefully will be born soon. "They are going to be here with-in the next two hours. Tell your client to take it easy since they are coming from Albany, New York to take him back for processing Mr. Collins."

"I will go tell him Captain Beckett." As he walks out to head back to the interrogation room.


	96. Chapter 96

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 56th

Outside of Mrs. Winslow's estate. There were three Black Ops males having escaped out of prison with help from their associates.

Tyrone, Monroe and Jason had heard that Darrell had been arrested and was talking to the police with having to made a deal. Jason with the information from a source of his had told the two that the Witness Protection will be arriving in two hours to take Darrell to an undisclosed location."

"All right then with the weapons that we have on us. It should be enough to take them out as with Darrell. Even though we all might not survive the attack on them." Tyrone announced with checking his automatic machine gun and other items on him.

"What about the 12th precinct officers protecting Darrell in the back cell for where everyone is processed?" Monroe replied to his associate Tyrone.

"We take them out like anything else we do." Tyrone said with anger in his tone of voice.

"Fine!" Monroe moved away to check on his equipment before leaving for the precinct to wait for Witness Protect Agency to arrive.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Jose Anderson was worried. He had received a strange phone call from someone telling him that the Black Ops group that was sent to jail a week ago and escaped will be after Darrell.

Right away he went to work quickly to take Darrell out to stay a safe house for which the precinct uses on occasion. Moving him out with Sergeant Anderson, Lt. Alverez and three others.

He had to make three calls with moving out with them leaving in charge with Sergeant Esposito was called since he and Ryan were working late on a case. He left order with S.W.A.T. to arrive very soon to help them out with the possible attack.

Meanwhile he had contacted the Witness Protection Agency to meet them at the location that Captain Anderson had given to them. They understood the situation having changing destination to head for New Jersey.


	97. Chapter 97

Hide The Easter Bunny

Chapter 97th

S.W.A.T. had arrived very quickly once they had gotten the word from the precinct. Commander Joels told his men to place themselves at the different entrances for where the Black Ops would be able to enter. And including scaling the walls since it's there main operation.

Captain Anderson had left with Darrell with being placed in his vehicle while Ryan and Esposito were inside to keep an eye on him. While the Captain headed for New Jersey.

While he was driving. He asked Ryan taking out his cell-phone to call Captain Beckett at home to let her know the situation.

Taking a moment...

She answers the cell-phone having to be sitting in the kitchen alone having a cup of Herbal Tea. 'Beckett! Ryan what's going on?" She asked with a normal tone in her voice.

After sometime to explain. She was really somewhat shocked to hear that Tyrone, Monroe and another had escaped from prison and now being after Darrell.

"Ryan what about S.W.A.T. do you think they will be able to stop them?" She asked with taking the last sip of her tea.

"Good question Beckett. It all depends on the type of fire power they will be bringing with them to the precinct. Hopefully they will be able to stop them Beck. No doubt someone at the precinct will call you to give the update on whether they had shown on." Ryan replied before ending the call to see where exactly they were.

Captain Anderson was at the toll bridge before going over the George Washington bridge on the top level to head on over to Fort Lee, New Jersey.


	98. Chapter 98

Hide The Easter Bunny Finale Chapter

Chapter 57th

S.W.A.T. had to wait a moment before the fireworks begin inside the 12th precinct with killing those responsible for trying to kill Darrell.

While the rest of the 12th precinct officers were hiding away to stay away from the shooting until it was all over. It's been a long haul with the entire case from the moment the bodies were found inside of the Winslow's estate.

In spite the fact the charities organization was tainted because of Mrs. Winslow and her Black ops members stealing the diamonds from the showcase at the Trump Towels hotel.

Commander Joels ordered his men to fire at the four walking inside the bull pen. All of a sudden rifles were going off at every angle to killed the four falling to the floor with blood spilling out of their bodies.

Joels asked his men to check to see if any of them were still alive. Before having the officers of the 12th to come out of hiding.

"We need to have the coroner's vans brought here to have the bodies taken to the medical bay." Joels ordered after hearing that all of the Black Ops were dead including Tyrone, Monroe and James.

"Right away sir." Lt. Emerson says to his commander...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As for Captain Jose Anderson. He was very successful with delivering Darrel to the Fort Lee, New Jersey safe house. He had received word from the 12th precinct that S.W.A.T. was successful with taking out those that were after Darrell.

There was nothing more to be done now accept work through the Summer now after months of working the case that is finally closed. In spite the fact that a fortune of diamonds were stolen and were recovered months later with further investigation by the F.B.I.

A full report was sent off to Captain Kate Beckett and Inspector Victoria Gates with the F.B.I. finally arresting those involved with transporting the diamonds into the tri state region.

The End


End file.
